


Unnatural Love (Lemons)

by MagicalGirlViolet



Series: Unnatural Love [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: It follows the story of May a 24? year old animator, when she was 4 years old she came across the Sillyvision/Joey Drew animation studio and inside she met Bendy. Now they go through everyday life living together in secret from the rest of the world, until they can find a way for people to accept Bendy. Love and lemons and ex boyfriends are trials in this new relationship. I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bendy!! Let me through!!" May was pushing through a crowd of people to get to her friend on the other side. She was being pulled back by them, blocking her from her objective. "Move out the damn way assholes!" She screamed at the men and women in her way. When she finally pushed through, she saw him Bendy curled up blocking the hits from people around him.

"Bendy, I'm here." Bendy looked up to his friend, he put his hand out to tell her to stay back. "Please I don't want you to get hurt," He said. She didn't listen and when to hold him close, "I'll never leave you Bendy. I love you too much to leave you, you're everything to me. I'm so sorry about all this." She wept in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

Two men grabbed May by her arms and pulled her off Bendy, letting the rest of the crowd push her back so they continue to torment the poor demon.

She trips over a wooden stump falling back into dark waters. "BENDY!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before splashing into the water.

May's POV

'Please Bendy, I can't swim. Please come for me, I... I don't want to die.' I repeated that in my head, praying for Bendy to come for me. I was falling deeper and deeper, I couldn't hold my breath any longer, but I couldn't leave Bendy alone. He's been alone for so long.'

I knew it was the end for me, even when I saw him jump into the water, swimming towards me. I opened my mouth to let the water flow into my lungs, all I felt was a gloved hand entwine with my fingers as I recalled when I was 4 and the past year.

20 Years Ago

It was a sunny warm summer in (wherever the game takes place), a group of people were hanging out in the park, there was music, laughter and cooking. Four children run around in circles playing tag, in that group is our May.

She chases the group of kids to make one of them it, after some time of playing they all were tuckered out and sat on one of the benches. May enjoys herself cooling popsicle, her attention focused on a boarded up building across the street. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to the building. When no one was looking she went and snuck across the street to the other side.

May looked for an opening to inside the building, the front door and windows weren't an option, so she went around the side. There she found a door that was left ajar, May looked in the direction of the park to see if anyone was coming after her. After the all clear, she squeezed in, since the door wasn't budging any further.

May's POV

I stepped into the humid building, even though there was no electricity there was a lot of light. The floor, wall and ceiling was broken up and wood poked out in many angles. There's was a lot of black stuff dripping from the cracks and splayed along the floor.

"Is anyone there?" I asked no one. I wanted the feeling of not being alone. "Maybe I should have asked one of my cousins to come."

I walked further into the building, looking in the rooms to see what they stored. I came across a plastic looking thing of a cartoon character, "Aww he's a cute kitty," I traced a small hand across the cartoon. I just felt less lonely with knowing this was here. I skipped along through the halls hoping to find something new, a floor board creaked behind me making me stop in my tracks. I turned around and the same cartoon character thing was looking at me, but disappeared behind the corner.

I hugged myself, getting a little afraid of being followed. 'Maybe there's something there and it wants to show me.' I thought to myself and ignored the original path I was walking. There were more rooms down that hall, the thing disappeared to. There's was a lot more black stuff along the walls and floors, the hallway was also getting darker.

I stopped again when I heard footsteps in the room further down, with the little light that was on in that room a shadow danced across the wall.

Being the curious little 4 year old I was, I called out, "Hello is anyone there?" The figure moved at the sound of my voice, I continued to walk ahead.

There was a lot of sloshing of some liquid coming from the room, I peeked through the door and was met with the most traumatizing thing in my life. A really tall black creature was standing over a body, picking at its corpse. There was blood everywhere and without thinking or caring that the creature would hear me, I let a blood curdling scream.

Narrative POV

May screamed at the top of her lungs and bolted out the room. The tall creature rushed after her, ink pooling from its head and making the hallway grow dark with ink soaking the walls. May ran as fast as her little legs could carry her before tripping over a piece of wood poking out from the floor. She scraped her leg on a nail, crying out in pain as she held her leg. The black figure approached her with a hunger in its eyes, but something in the cries of the small child made him stop.

??? POV

After 33 years of nonstop murder, the first human to halt my hunger is this lowly child? I sat that there staring as the child held her bleeding leg, 'What should I do, if this bleeding continues I won't be able to hold myself back,' I thought to myself. I crept closer to the child seeing if there's anything I could do before I go mad. This just scared her further, the girl backed away and started crawling to another room. I walked behind her and picked her from her blue skirt straps, she kicked and cried the whole time. I took her to a small room with a drawing desk and sat her on top.

When I turned around to close the door, she jumped of the desk and tried limping past me hoping to get to the door first. I picked her up again, this time closing the door first and sealing it and placing her back on the desk. I melted into a pool of ink.

Narrative POV

The unknown creature left May in the room by herself, she tucked her knees to her chest and continued to cry. After a few minutes the creature came back, it walked up to her making May cower to the wall. What she didn't expect from something so scary, was the small plushy of the cartoon character she seen in the hall.

She fell in love with the small toy and snatched it out his hand and hugged it close to her chest. The creature relaxed a bit, seeing the girl's happy smile. All the ink pooling from his head started to disappear back up, clearing his face. May looked up and a wide smile was painted on her face.

May's POV

After hugging the small toy I got from the monster, I looked up to see if it was there. It was, but what changed was its face wasn't covered by the black stuff anymore. I smiled the biggest smile I ever made and I felt my eyes grow wide, he looked like the cartoon character I saw and the toy I held in my arms.

I pointed to him and to the doll as I asked, "Is this you Mr.?" It nodded and it made me smile even greater if that was possible. It tilted its head, I thought it was super cute.

I looked down and remembered my leg was cut and tears started forming in my eyes when the pain started again. Before I knew it, the monster picked my leg up slightly and placed a hand over it. I felt a sting and soon nothing, when it removed its hand the cut was gone. I jumped off the table and hopped around happy my leg was feeling better.

There was noise coming from far away, when I craned my head a bit to carefully listen I heard my mother and father call my name. "I wonder how long I was gone," I looked back at the monster and back at the door. It held out its hand to me and I took, we both walked through the hall. Before we turned the corner to where my mom and dad were it stopped, I looked up to monster tugging him to keep walking. It shook its head and let go of my hand, "You don't want to come. I wouldn't mind having a new friend." It shook its head some more and tried to push me along. I started to walk, but stopped and turned to monster and asked, "I may not see you again, but I would still love to be your friend." I stuck my hand out for it to shake, "My name is May, what is yours?"

With growling sound it said, "B.... Bendy...."

"Bendy? Nice to meet you Bendy. Well I have to go, thank you for helping me and giving me the toy, I'll cherish it always." I ran from Bendy back to the entrance of the building. My mother gave me a big hug, my father was mad that I ran off from the family.

"Sweetheart where did you get that," Asked my mother, she pointed at the toy and I just smiled up at her, "A new friend of mine gave it to me."

Narrative POV

May just continued to smile as her parents looked confused, as they walked back outside May turned back to the open door. "Bye bye Bendy." She waved and continued with her parents.

The Year Currently

May 23

Jan. 12, 2020

May walks through the door to her two-story home, she takes in the scent of the house. 'Smells just like when mom and dad were here when they cooked and baked for me.' The house belonged to her parents and after they passed away she inherited it along with many other things. May held a great job as an animator for a big studio in the center of town and she was in a relationship with her loving boyfriend.

Even though she could be happy with everything she wanted, there was something still missing in her life and it all went to every time she looked at that plushy. 'I wish I knew why I was feeling this way, I wonder what significance this doll has?' She thought to herself every day, she never knew that was in store for her would change everything.


	2. Memories Pt. 1

Chapter 2

May was sitting on her couch, she was playing Sims 4 on her Xbox One, she was just sending her sim to work when her cellphone rung.

She paused the game and looked at the caller id and it was her boss and good friend from work.

"Hey Sam," She answered.

"Good afternoon May, I know it's your day off, but Clark injured his wrist trying to carry a shit ton of printer paper and now he's in the hospital. I was wondering since you two were working on animations for the same episode, will you be able to pick up his part until I find someone else?"

May pondered the thought, 'I could do something else besides play games. And i'm not meeting Mark today and it's also boring.' She snapped out of her thoughts when Sam spoke, "May, you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah i'll work on them. Do you need me to come to the office?"

 

"Yeah, his work is still left on his desk. I'll put them together for you and placed in a few envelops."

"Alright Sam, i'll see you in a bit."

May hung up and went to change out of her pajamas, get keys, the plushy for luck like always and phone and drive down to the studio.

May's POV

I take the long way to the studio, why you ask? Because I get to pass the park where I have the fondest memories of my childhood. I would stop every time whenever i go to the studio, nothing has changed and it's a good thing. After my parents passed away I wasn't one for change, I always felt like change destroys whatever memories you have left of the past.

As I leaned on the hood of my car, I got the sense of being watched. I turned around and looked towards three small buildings across the street, one of them looked highly familiar. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.'

Since I didn't want to keep Sam waiting any longer, I unlocked my car and was about to hop in, when that uncomfortable feeling came back.

I looked back at the abandoned building, trying to see what was making me feel that way. Nothing was out of the ordinary, 'Strange,' I thought to myself.

To ease my suspicions I got in my car and drove across the street, in case something were to happen I don't have to run far.

This place was so eerie, I started getting second thoughts until something moved from the window. I tensed up, 'Maybe I shouldn't go in, but...'

Before I even got another thought, I was standing right in front of the door. 'What lively shit?' I cursed myself internally. I sighed and went to open the door, I expected it to be locked, but it opened fairly easily, I didn't even get a chance to turn the handle all the way.

I opened the door some more and peeked in, everything was covered in ink, some of it dry and old and some oddly new.

I walked through the halls, looking in the different rooms where some desks and chairs thrown around and papers scattered across the floor.

What caught my interest the most was the cardboard cutouts of a cartoon character and it was the same one I have a plushy of.

'Explains the origins of the plushy, but I don't remember my parents ever buying me it.'

I continued down the hall and found a room labelled Ink Machine, there was ink dripping from the hose on the machine and it was humming, indicating it was on. There was a creaking sound coming from the hallway and I turned around to see what it was, the only thing there was another cutout sitting right in the door way. "HOLY SHIT!!!" I yelled as I smashed the cutout. 'My god that scared the hell out of me, what the f*ck was that even doing there?' I calmed down from the scare and left out the room, deciding to leave.

There was another creak behind me and I turned around to see what it was this time. Nothing as usual, I really thought I was losing my mind and hearing things. I continued to walk, but the creaking kept coming and I picked up my pace. As I moved faster, the creaking followed along. Before I knew it my surroundings were being covered in ink, I froze in my tracks screaming like a madman internally.

There was heavy breathing behind me, I slowly turned my head to see what it was. I immediately regretted it, towering me was a tall black creature with a white bowtie, white gloves, and a big ass smile on its face.

I slowly turned back to the direction I was going, my heart was pounding in my chest as I started walking. The creature behind me started following me and I just had this sense of dread rush over me as I got closer to the exit.

'Everything is fine, if I ignore it maybe it'll go away.' I thought to myself. What made all the blood in my body rush out to the floor was that it talked, the gurgling sound didn't make it any better.

"Aww leaving so soon, I thought I might have a new toy to play with." I didn't know what to do, I couldn't even swallow the saliva forming in my mouth I was so scared. I also could have sworn I just pissed on myself.

Deep breath in and exhale, I bolted. I've never ran so fast in my life, I didn't even the ink a second thought about slipping in it. I wanted to get the hell out and get to work and head back home to forget all about this. Maybe hope to wake up and it was all a dream.

As I reached for the handle on the door, I fell flat into the ink, some of it going in my mouth. "Thank god I didn't swallow that, how the flying f*ck did I even slip?"

'Duh stupid you did run in ink.' I started to get up, but something had my ankle. I turned around and saw the creature melted into the ink holding onto my ankle.

Narrative POV

May kicked the creature's hand so it'll let her go, the thing was surprisingly strong. She grabbed a wooden board and smacked it down onto its wrist, eventually splitting the appendage apart freeing herself. She got up quickly, but the plushy hooked on her belt snapped on a nail and fell. She turned around to see the creature coming out of the ink and grabbing for the plushy. May ran for it, falling into the ink again. The moment their fingers touched the plushy, eventually together, May's vision went white and a new image showed up.

It was when she was 4, she was playing with her cousins, there was a building across the street. Because of curiosity she went to explore the building, fast forward to her encounter of meeting the exact same creature. In its hand was a plushy that she gladly took, in the end a name echoed in her mind, 'Bendy'.

The flashback ended, they both jumped back in shock. May was breathing heavily and quickly grabbed the plushy and ran out to her car, heading to the office. She had left her phone in the car and saw five missed calls from Sam, she would tell her what happened when she got to the office. 'God I hope she believes me. What was that?' She thought as she drove.


	3. Memories Pt. 2

Chapter 3

May walks into her home, after explaining everything to Sam.

At the Office

"God dammit May, where have you been, I was getting worried and what the hell is on you?!" Yelled Sam, May's coworkers were also in the worker station witnessing.

"I'm so sorry Sam, but I stopped by that old animation studio on the way here." She had her hands in a prayer position and held her head down. She took a peek, "But explain the goonk on you, what is it?" Asked Sam.

"Oh, this ink. There was a lot of it at the studio and I fell in. Luckily I keep extra clothes here," May pulled the inked parts of her shirt away from her skin, since it was sticking.

"By chance was the studio Joey Drew Studios," Asked another coworker, May turned to the voice and it was Alex just walking in, he was a tall skinny Korean guy and May's childhood friend.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Asked May. "It's the only one between you and here, you should be careful going to that place. Many people who worked there went missing and years after others who went to have fun there also disappeared. Don't want nothing happening to you girl." Alex walked to the break room to grab a cup of coffee.

"He's right.... May, um. You should be c..careful of abandoned buildings." The shy voice was from the studio's music director and vocalist Riya an Indian American. "Oh before... I forget. Can you take me home once you're done. My car is in the shop and I don't like taking the bus at night."

"Sure, if I recall you live on my way home. Let me take a quick shower, change and get those papers I need." May smiled and walked to the bathroom to clean off the ink.

May's Home

May sat on the couch, her head resting on the back and looking to the ceiling, "Ugh, I'm so exhausted and hungry. Should I eat or go to sleep?" She asked herself, she fell to the side to lay on the couch, "Sleep it is." May closed her eyes falling asleep instantly, letting the quiet and darkness engulf her.

A few hours passed, there was some rustling on the table and then a thump. May opened her eyes and looked to her coffee table, but nothing was there. She turned her head back to the ceiling and closed her eyes again. "Wait nothing?" She looked back to the table, "Wait where is my plushy?"

May shot up and got to the floor to look under the table, "What the hell?" She looked around using the little light that was coming in through the window. The sound of something shattering came from the kitchen, May jumped holding in a yelp. She got up slowly, walked to the vase holding her bat and proceeded to the kitchen. By the fridge there was a tall black figure dripping something black. May froze in the archway of her kitchen and inhaled deeply, she walked closer to the figure readying her bat.

As she got closer, her hip bumped into a bar stool, getting her foot caught in the leg of the stool and falling to the floor. "Ow, how did I not see that?" The creature quickly turned to her and they both met eye to eye. The creature started its walk towards her, she scooted back trying to grab the counter for support.

She stood up glancing at the bat on the floor and back to the creature, she slid a little bit at a time towards the bat. Once the creature saw what she was doing it lunged for her and she quickly dodged out the kitchen.

She ran upstairs to her room with the creature close behind, "COME BACK HERE!!!" It screamed, May ran into her room and closed the door behind her and locking it.

She ran to the window, opened it and climbed under the bed. Hoping if it comes in, it'll go outside looking for her.

It banged on the door, until it broke through the wood. May almost let out a yelp, but covered her mouth in time when the creature broke what was left of the door and walked into the room, she watched as it walked towards the window. She closed her eyes to pray that it goes outside.

The room then fell silent, May opened her eyes, she scooted out the left side of the bed and stood up. "I can't believe it fell for that trick, it's not as smart as it thinks." She thought out loud and closed the door, the moment she turned around, she was struck with horror so hard, she couldn't muster up a scream.

Right in front of her stood the creature and with the extra added light coming from her window, she was able to see what it was. It was the ink monster from the abandoned studio, its height towering over her possibly over 6 ft.

The monster walked up to her closing the gap between them, she backed up to the wall. Once it got closer, it raised its hand to her face and caressed her chin. She shivered under the touch afraid of what was to come next, but nothing changed. They stayed that way for a bit, she tried moving, but it growled at her.

"W... wh... what do... you want?" She stuttered. "You," its voice was very deep and it scared her even more. 'Oh my god, what kind of creature has a voice like that. I'll do anything to get out of this.' She turned her head to the side thinking of what to do.

"It's just like before." May's eyes shot open and she looked at the creature, he had his hand away from her face and was just staring at her. "What... do you mean by that?"

"You don't remember, after what happened earlier in the studio?" She remembered, but shook her head hoping that would let it leave. "So you just have this and don't have a clue where it came from?" It asked again. May looked to the Bendy plushy it held, she wanted lunge for it, but didn't want the creature to know anything.

"My sweet little May. It's been so long. I thought you would have remembered me when you walked into the studio." It voice got smoother and caressed her cheek this time, she flinched at its touch. "Don't be afraid my little flower," its face got closer to hers and she pushed him off.

"Leave me alone! Stop calling me yours!" She vaulted over the bed to reach the door, but was pulled back by the creature grabbing her arm.

At this point tears were falling from her eyes, she struggled to get away but it was no use. It was too strong and she didn't want to risked twisting her arm, so she gave up, fell to the ground at the let the tears take over. "I do.... Don't want to.... Die. Please just leave me alone."

The ink that flowed from the creature was absorbed back to its horns and revealed a smiling devil, he took the crying girls face in his hands to face him. He took out the doll and placed it in her hands, his smile reversed to a frown and he got up. "I wish you would have remembered, I was for sure you did." He walked out the room and all May could do was sit and stare.

'Why is he so obsessed with what I remember, it's not like I made a promise to that thing.' She looked at the toy and something clicked back to her childhood. 'A new friend of mine gave it to me. Bye bye Bendy.'

'I did make a promise, it wasn't towards him, but it was to myself. He must have heard what I called him, but how does he remember me. I changed so much.' May thought and she realized the mistake she made, she got up and ran out the room downstairs. One thing about May, she doesn't like to lose friends and when she considers someone a friend. The worst thing she could do is forget.

She ran to the living room, a giant breeze came through the living room from the front door. It was wide open, she didn't bother to grab a jacket or put on slippers when she ran out. She had to use the few lights displayed along the sidewalk to find Bendy, but he was nowhere on either side of the street. She slumped her shoulders looking ahead to a grassy playground, something caught her eyes and she squinted to see. 'Bendy.

She thought and she ran towards him, when she got a bit closer it was confirmed to be Bendy. He was facing the other way. May ran across the grass, but stepped on a small rock in the grass. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground clutching her foot, Bendy turned around to see what it was and nearly tangled himself in the swing to get to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, she grabbed onto his arm to stand up, but her foot was hurting too much. Bendy picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her house.

Once they got in, he walked up to her room and placed her on the bed, "Don't worry I'll be out your hair, you wouldn't have to worry about me." There was sadness in his voice and May couldn't help to know it was her fault.

"Bendy, I remember everything. I became your friend and I feel bad for forgetting, it's something I don't like to do when I call someone a friend. Since it can be dangerous for you to walk around at night, please stay for right now."

Bendy turned to her seeing the smile on her small face always made his heart skip a beat. He nodded but still walked out the door, "Where are you going," May asked worried she said something wrong. "Just downstairs on the couch."

She let him walk and she soon laid in her bed. Its been an hour and she couldn't sleep a wink. She got up from her bed, grabbed the blanket and two pillows and walked downstairs. Bendy was sleeping on the couch in a sitting position. "That has to be uncomfortable to sleep like that all night." She though out loud.

She walked to him, put the pillow on the arm and gently laid him down, she took off his shoes and draped the blanket over him. She went to the other side of the couch, placed the pillow on the arm and covered herself as well. This time it didn't take long for her to go in a blissful sleep.

This feels so rushed.


	4. Overbearing Emotions

Chapter 4

May POV

I woke to the sun shining through my window, I covered my eyes and sat up stretching. I look across to where Bendy was sleeping last night and he was gone, I sprang up and started running around the house, but he was nowhere, "Ho shit, if he got...." I didn't know what to think, I started to freak out and pacing around the living room.

I started to grab my keys and put on my shoes when I heard a sloshing sound coming from upstairs, I turn around to see Bendy coming down, his face covered in ink.

"Thank god you're alright, but where were you? I've looked everywhere," He didn't respond, just kept walking towards me. "Bendy are you alright?"

There was heavy breathing and a growling sound coming from him and it was scarring. I couldn't even move I was so afraid and actually felt my heart stop beating. He got closer and when I got the need to move I turned around to run, but smacked my leg into the coffee table. "SONOFABITCH!!!" I screamed out as the pain travelled up and down my leg.

I got my bearings and was about to get up, but jumped back as I saw Bendy looming over me. "P...please Bendy. Snap out of it," I pleaded with him, but he didn't respond to me. I closed my eyes to not see what he was going to do, I really thought I was going to die. But that didn't come instead he caressed my cheek, I opened my eyes to see his face close to mine. I began to blush a bit, the ink was beginning to absorb into his horns. When his lips got closer to mine, I backed away a bit and he growled letting the ink flow out again.

'Should I just let him do what he was going to do? I can't really let it, I do have a boyfriend, but I also don't want to make him mad.... Fuck it!' I let him kiss me and it was surprisingly warm, I was expecting a cold kiss, but it was relaxing. I felt myself melt into it and wrap my arms around his neck, he responded by deepening the kiss. Everything vanished and it was only him and I in this dark void with the only light shining on us.

The moment was broken when I felt a warm hand reach under my shirt and cup my breast. I opened my eyes to see the ink gone from his face and relaxed. He squeezed my breast and I jumped back holding myself.

He looked at me with a sad expression, but it was replaced with an angry one and the ink started to form from his horns again.

I started to get scared again and back away. In a menacing tone he says, "Why did you jump away, you didn't like it? I can do better." He crawled closer, the ink covered his face completely. All I could do is cover myself and hold my head down. I felt him grab my chin and force me to look at him, I tried to get away, but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned me down to the ground. I wiggled to get out his grasp, but it just made him hold me tighter, I let out a gasp of pain. Before I knew it was crying, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. "Please don't... I... I don't want this." He tightened his grip," Bendy please stop you're hurting me!"

He didn't listen and just kept getting close to my face, the blood curdling cry I held in released itself. I felt his hands leave my wrist and the heat coming of his body was gone. Laid there shaking and looked to him covering his head.

I took this chance to run to my room, I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, but tripped on one of them and before I knew it everything went black.

Bendy's POV

The kiss was magical and new to me, she seemed to have accepted it and took a chance to see if I can take it further. It was the worst mistake I ever made, she backed away from me from the touch. I would have stopped, but this new found feeling took over me and I went back to this monster in a matter of seconds. I saw the fear in her eyes, but I couldn't stop as I crawled to her.

I was inching closer to her face until she let out this wailing scream, I could feel myself going death and pushed myself off to cover my ears.

My head was ringing, but I could feel myself going back to the me I knew, I heard footsteps behind me and next a thump. I turned around to see May laying on the stairs, I got up and walked to her, "May.... May?" I called her name, but she didn't move. This alarmed me greatly and I went to pick her up, I turned her to me and on her head was blood.

"She must have it in the fall. What do I do, I can't take her to a hospital."

I looked around to see what I could do, I spotted her phone on the table and grabbed it. "Please don't have a password." I said to myself, lucky for me it didn't and I scrolled through her contacts. 'Going through all those people's phones is paying off. Who should I call though?"

I came across a name set as important and clicked it. I dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hey May, what's up..." Said the female on the other end, I was stumped. I didn't think this far. "Um May are you there?"

"If you don't come she will die." I said through the phone and hung up. I placed May on the couch and waited for the person to come. After a few minutes I heard banging on the door and quickly got up to get the Bendy doll, place it in her pocket and transfer myself to it.

Narrative POV

May woke up in a hospital room, but unsure of why. She placed her hand on her head from the pain and got up to look around, the room was dimly lit.

"Why am I here?" She asked herself, there was a rustling sound in the corner and May turned her attention to it.

"Who's there," She asked. The figure came from the shadows, her eyes widened at the sight of Bendy. The events of earlier rushing through her mind came back and she started to leave the bed, but "Please don't call for help." His voice was soft, that she stopped in her tracks. He walked closer to her, she tensed up.

He motioned his hand to her shoulder, but she moved away. There was a lot of hurt in his eyes from that, "I... I'm sorry.... About earlier, I... I didn't mean to scare you." Bendy's voice shook and he cried in his hands while dropping to the floor.

"I really didn't. An... And... huh... I'm so sorry." His cries were louder and May got up ignoring the major headache she had to comfort him. "I'm sorry...." He repeated. "It's okay Bendy. I forgive you, we just need to work on your emotions."

The next day May is allowed to leave, she changes into her clothes and Bendy waits in the plushy. Sam drives May back to her home, May reassured Sam that she was fine on her own. When everything was clear Bendy emerged from the plushy, he still looked saddened by what he's done. May walked to him and placed a hand on his arm and looked up to say, "There's a lot we have to talk about."


	5. Starting Over (Masturbation Lemon at the End)

Narrative Pov

 

May and Bendy are sitting on the couch in the living room. Bendy sitting one side, while May is sitting on the other. She fidgets with her fingers trying to figure out what to tell Bendy and not make him mad. 'This is going to be a pain, I know he has a temper, but god knows what he can do if I make madder than before.' She thought to herself. Bendy's shuffling shot her out her thoughts and turned to look at him, he also looked as if he was in deep thought. "Bendy?" He flinched at the sound of his name, but not just that her voice was angelic even with a concerning tone. "There's some things we need to establish, if you're going to stay here with me." 

"If you want me to go back to the studio, I can. That way I don't hurt you or get in the way." He said, he sounded really unsure, but she can tell he was serious. 'Maybe he really is in love with me, to suggest that. But I have to tell him sooner or later.' 

"Bendy I don't want you to go and I know you don't want to go back and be the lonely demon like before. I just want you to follow some rules for me, I enjoy having you here to keep me company."

"Really?"

May smiled and nodded her head. "Well, what rules are there?" He asked with smile.

"First, I would want you to help around. Ya know like cleaning and cooking mostly."

"I can do that, I haven't cooked before. But I can learn." His tail was wagging and May giggled a bit.

"Next, don't go out. I know the first night it was dark, but I don't want people to see you and get scared. You never know what people will do or well try."

"I won't worry you, i'll stay inside. It'll be boring, but with you here it's fine."

"Please try to control your temper too, seeing all that ink coming from you and you getting angry is really scary. It makes me not want to be around you."

"I'm sorry, I let my love for you get the best of me, I'll do my best to control myself."

"And about the love thing, I can't return that." She looked at her hands, losing some confidence in her words.

"What do you mean?" He scooted closer to hear her, since she started to mumble a bit.

"I knew I had to tell you sooner or later, but I'm in a relationship already and I love my boyfriend dearly. What we did yesterday, I accepted it to calm you down. But you read it wrong and tried to go further than the kiss."

 

Bendy's Pov

 

It felt like my inky heart shattered or melted in my chest. The kiss wasn't genuine? My first kiss used on the girl I love and she didn't share the same feelings at all? I felt tears form in my eyes, but I held them back and spoke up so she wouldn't think I was getting mad. "I'm sorry about that, I won't ever do it again." I said in my most confident voice, she must have been unable to see through it as she looked up to me with a smile and hugged me.

"Thank you Bendy and i'm sorry to have mislead you like that. I promise to not hurt you as well." It wasn't to what I felt, but I was happy she wasn't mad at me. 

We got out the hug and she stood up, "So with that out the way, you hungry? Cause I am," She walked into the kitchen and I followed. "You okay, if you're not hungry you don't have to be afraid to say anything."

"Ah.. oh sorry. I wasn't paying much attention. I don't really need to eat, but I don't mind trying something." 

She opened the fridge and took out something in a pack and collected some other items. "What are these?" I asked curiously.

"Well the stuff in the pack is chicken, these are vegetables and these small little beauties is seasoning to help flavor the food."

"Is it okay if I watch to learn?" 

"Sure, you can actually help. Let's start you off with cutting vegetables." 

She handed me a knife and guided me closer to the counter. "Alright you'll hold the vegetable like this so you can cut it properly." She held my hands to guide me through the process. She was so close and her hands were really soft, I felt my face blush like crazy and something new to me. My pants felt tighter and I was tingling from, oh dear, 'What the fuck, this is getting weird. Should I say something I don't want to alarm her, but what if she notices something. I never felt like this before, maybe I should tell her. Yeah it couldn't be too terrible.' I thought, went with telling her. 

"U... Umm, May. I don't feel right." My face was getting hotter with each second passing. "What do you mean?" She stopped and sat the knife down. "Your face is changing color, do you have a fever," She placed her soft hand on forehead and that just made it worst. I flinched when the tingling and tightness got worst. "It's not a fever or anything like that, but I know we talked about ya know earlier, about my feelings." I started blushing more and she was looking really concerned. 

"And it'll take some time for my feelings to go away, buuuuu.... you were so close and your hands were so soft, theeeer.... is some weird feeling there." I didn't want to go any further, it was so fucking embarrassing. "What do you mean there..." I didn't say anything, I was scared of how she would react. But the look on her face told me she was processing where I was getting at. 

"Oh goodness..." That's all she said, i prepared for the worst. I started to out the kitchen and walk that front door, but she grabbed my hand. "I'll leave, it's nothing to me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable if you know what's going on, because I don't even know what's happening." I said trying to get out of her grip, 'She's surprisingly strong.'

"You don't have to leave Bendy, what you're feeling is a natural thing. Yes it is making me uncomfortable, but we all start to get urges. If you want, you can go in the bathroom and you know relieve yourself." She was blushing like crazy, but kept a calm tone. 

"But the thing is, this is new to me and I don't know what's happening. Like I said before." The feeling was not going away, her grabbing my hand and blushing like that was making it oh so much worse. It was silent for what felt like hours and I was starting to think she was changing her mind about me being here, I began to step back. "You really don't know what's going on with your body, don't you?" I shook my head no and looked to the floor. "Well, since it'll be technically cheating I can't help. But you can do it yourself. What you're feeling is arousal and it's what people feel for someone they like."

"And it can go away right. Like on its own?"

"Not all the time, that's why I said you can use the bathroom. This is getting frustrating trying to explain something so embarrassing." 

I felt her pain, i was starting to hate myself. I already fucked up and we just talked earlier, why did I ever come back?

She wrapped her small delicate fingers around my wrist and dragged me to the bathroom. 'And to think the feeling couldn't get any worse.' I thought. She placed me on side of what she called a tub and she sat on the toilet.

"I can't do anything, but I... I c... c... can instruct you. On what to do." She was blushing madly and rubbing her face with her hands. 

"What is sitting down supposed to do?" 

"Shutty and follow what I say." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Alright, unzip your pants." She said in a calm manner, but I can tell she was having a hard time keeping it up, but I did what I was told. Once that was done, my member sprang out of my pants and if I had color I would have been redder than a tomato. May let out a shriek as she looked down at me. 

 

May's Quick Pov

 

'Holy shit he's huge, if that were to.... OMG MAY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!???' I yelled at myself internally.

 

Bendy's Pov

 

"Alright now, wrap your hand around it like so," She made a gesture with her hand and I followed the motion, but around myself. Just the slightest touch made me jump and let out a little moan. 

"*clears throat* Now what you do is move your hand up and down, you will do that until you had an orgasm." She turned away from me as she let out that last word.

"What is that?" I asked, I have never heard the word before. "It's when some stuff come out of your penis, it's an indication you have relieved yourself." She was still looking to the door. I began to stroke myself like she said, whimpers leaving my lips as I closed my eyes and try holding the sounds in with my other hand. 'Fucking shit, it felt so good. This is a whole new sensation.' I let out a louder moan, which scared me and I opened my eyes to see May staring down at me. The thought of her doing this was making me feel more aroused than before. She snapped her eyes to mine and I can tell what she was thinking. 

"Are you picturing me," It wasn't even a question, but I just nodded my head and kept going. I couldn't stop. 

"I... I'm s.... so sorry." I moaned out. "It's okay, but if it helps I'll stay here." She looked back to the door and I continued this blissful action. The feeling was getting better and better and I started pumping faster, a knot twisting in the pit of my stomach. "A... ah... shit. Ah... ah... May." 'Wait why the fuck did I...?' I couldn't believe I just called out her name like that, but it felt so good. She didn't yell back at me or leave, she stayed because it helped me. 

I went faster as the knot got closer, I let out one last moan. Inky liquid shooting out my member onto the floor. I let out heavy breaths, my body quivering. My eyes felt like they were being weighed down with metal gears and I couldn't sit up right. 

"May... why do I feel so tired?" 

She looked to me with this blank expression, "It's just how you feel after something like that. It does use up a lot of energy, you can go take a nap and i'll wake you when dinner is ready." She got up to grab a towel and clean up the mess, I quickly took it from her, "Let me do that, it was nice of you to stay with me. But let me clean up my own mess and i'll wash the towel." She nodded and left out the bathroom.

 

May's Pov

'HOLY SHIT DID I JUST LET HIM THINK ABOUT ME THAT WAY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAT THERE LISTENING AND WATCHING!!!' 

I felt my own body tense up and tingle. I shouldn't be feeling like this and I have a boyfriend. 'I'll take care of it once he's sleeping, so he won't know.' Bendy came out into the living room and sat on the couch, he looked to be trying to keep his eyes open, but failed and fell asleep sitting up. While he was sleeping I went into my room, locked the door and helped myself.

 

(I haven't written a lemon since high school)


	6. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are over 8000 words, this one spanning several days to Valentine's Day and the next one being Valentine's Day

A/N: So I changed the date from April to Jan. in the one of the beginning chapters, because I was thinking of something happening later on between Bendy and May and thought it would have been a perfect thing for this month because of Valentine's Day. This chapter will go through a span of a few days to lead to that part, so enjoy (maybe?) Btw that Valentine's Day part is gonna be a nice little lemon, so I have time to practice enough to make it good. Side note, this chapter is over 8,000 words.

May's Pov

After yesterday, I haven't been able to look Bendy in the eyes. Just thinking about what he did and what I did right after played like a recording from a security camera. He tried talking to me a few times, but all I did was ignore him.   
In order to get my mind off everything I stood there in the kitchen making lunch, just about an hour ago my boyfriend texted me he was coming over. I was happy of course, I haven't seen him for a year. He's lucky to have a job that allows him to travel, with a small company like mine I don't have that luxury. 

'Today was going to be a relaxing day, just me and.... wait, shit!' I thought. I forgot Bendy was living with me and didn't even think about what if my boyfriend saw him. I put what I was doing down and ran into the living room, Bendy was still sitting on the couch watching tv. 'He still looks the same, maybe I shouldn't have treated him that way.' 

I walked to the couch and sat next to him, he didn't even look at me, shift or anything when I sat down. "Hey Bendy?" Nothing, it's like he was trying his hardest to ignore me, 'I must have made him think he did something wrong. Well he kinda did, thinking about me and masturbating to the thought of me doing that to him.' I pondered what I could say in my head, when he got me out of my thoughts. "Is there something you want to tell me or you're just going to sit there?" He was looking out the back door while his head rested on his hand. The tone in his voice was a combination of hurt and restrained anger like he was trying his hardest to keep that one side of him at bay.

"Well.... um yeah. It's something important. You see my boyfriend is coming over today and I haven't seen him in a year. But I forgot about what if he sees you and with your appearance, things wouldn't end well. So I was wondering...." He cut me off as he looked at me with is black eyes, "You want me to hide somewhere until he leaves. I don't have a problem as you seem to not want me around today." He turned back to the door. 

"Well that could be an option, but I think it would have been better if you can change your form." 

"Now why would I do something like that? What makes you think I want to waste so much energy to look like a lowly human?"

His attitude was getting on my nerves, it's not like i wanted him to hide. I'm trying to give him a chance to be free to roam around and I was even gonna let him go outside for once. But no he wants to get a fucking attitude, "No need to be such an asshole. I thought you would want to go outside for once after this. But if you want to be like that, you can go hide like a coward. Being in the workshop for so long, hiding is your specialty."

In my head i'm thinking, 'deserves it,' but than again i'm like, 'I can feel him tear my organs out.' Of course the second became the reality, I felt daggers going into my sides and my body is being ripped to shreds, I turn slowly to look at him and I wish I could take back what I said. 

Bendy's Pov

I can't believe she would say such a thing, what happened to the little girl I met so long ago? I wanted to tear her apart so bad and me with an attitude. Does she not see why i'm being like this, she's the one who's been ignoring me all day. Sometimes she makes me go back to thinking I shouldn't have came, she makes me wish I didn't mind being lonely. "You shouldn't be talking about having an attitude. All day you've been ignoring me and I can't even conjure the slightest clue of why. What did I do, to make you so uncomfortable today?" 

Without even thinking about it, "Don't worry about it, if you don't want to stay out in the open. Do what you're good at and hide." She got up from the sofa and went back into the kitchen, ink flowing down my face, 'Bendy you lasted this long, don't let your anger get to you.' I lectured myself and calmed down, ink going back into my horns. I got up and walked to the kitchen, before I stepped in I could hear May mumbling, being the inky demon I am. I created a pool into the floor and went through moving closer to her as to not make noise. 

"I can't believe that idiot. I can't even think straight after yesterday and the fact that it..... just thinking about it makes me want to scream. Whatever i'll let him do whatever, I don't care." 

I went back into the living room to walk in like I didn't hear anything and knocked on the archway. She jumped and turned around, "Hey." Was all I could say, she turned back around to do what she was doing. I sighed and walked up beside her, "I'm sorry. About everything," I hoped she knows im being serious. It was silent for some time, at this point I dont think she was going to respond, so I was about to walk out. She grabbed my arm and I almost fell back. "I'm sorry to take all this out on you. It was just yesterday..." I cut her off, ain't no use hiding I eavesdropped on her. "I made you feel some kind of way and that's why you couldn't talk to me. I should have been able to control myself and I was also out of line earlier." I looked at her and gave a small smile, "Let's change my appearance. You're an artist, right?" She nodded and I grabbed her hand running to the living room. I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and handed her the utensils. "Go to town and design how you want me to look."  
"Can't you just change your appearance on your own?" She asked confused. "I need a reference, just don't make me look ugly."  
She giggled and went to drawing, after about 20 mins she held up a simple sketch. I grabbed it and looked it over, for being done in such a short amount of time it was really good. I went into the bathroom with the picture. I closed the door, looked in the mirror and went to work.

May's Pov

I went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch. I looked at the clock on the wall, we only had less than half an hour before he gets here. I hope it wouldn't take long. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I heard Bendy screaming from the bathroom and dropped the knife from jumping. I sped my way to the bathroom and banged the door open. Bendy was writhing on the floor in pain, only a little bit of his body went through the transformation. I kneeled next to him and held him in my arms. "Bendy, its okay, its okay. If it hurts, you don't have to continue." I rocked him back and forth as his cried became whimpers. "It hurts so much May, but I don't want to st.... AAAAHHHH!!!" He let out another scream while holding his head, his body started to change much faster. His determination was helping and it finally ended. He was breathing heavily and shaking, inky tears staining his face. I wiped them away and held him closer to me, so he can calm himself. We stayed like that until I heard a knock on my front door. "Shit, that's him. Bendy come down when you're ready, i'm not sure if its possible but you can take a bath to ease the pain." Another knock on the door. "Well, i'll be downstairs, Take your time." 

Bendy's Pov

I watched May walk out the bathroom and close the door, my body still shaking from the transformation. It was like when I went from my shorter form to taller one. I was never able to turn back and completely forgot how it felt. I laid there a bit and then got up, taking a bath shouldn't hurt. I wonder what it would do, well doesn't hurt to find out. I turned on the water, but the tub wouldn't fill, there was something at the bottom where the water was draining, "Maybe it's like the ink system at the workshop, this looks like it can be pushed down," I pressed the round thing in and the water started to fill the tub. "Yes!" I undressed myself and stepped in the tub. The water was extremely hot and nearly scarred my skin, but it felt so good and eased the pain from earlier. 

May's Pov

I went and opened the door for my boyfriend, the moment I turned the knob, he burst in giving me a big hug. We both fell on the floor, but I didn't mind, I was happy to see him after so long. He got up and helped me to my feet,"I'm so happy to see you Leo. How was your time away?" I asked him. "It was fun here and there, but most of the time I was working long shifts." 

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I was about to turn on the tv, when we heard the bathwater running. "You're not alone?" I internally flinched and started fighting with myself mentally, 'Shit, I never even came up with a backup story for Bendy. Well, let's see what I could pull out of my ass.' 

"Oh yeah, he's a friend of mine from New York, actually a pen pal I had while in college. We met in an art group and started talking than."

"So why's he here in your house?" 

"He came out here to look for work, I was going to get him on at the studio I work at. New York was getting too expensive to live and he didn't want to rely on his parents anymore."

"They must miss him."

"They do, they're not used to him living away for so long. They're slowly getting used to it. You hungry, I made lunch." 

"Oh yeah, starving." I nodded and got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the food. I grabbed the plate of veggies, the sandwiches, brought those to the coffee table in the living room and went back into the kitchen to grab three glasses and a picture of lemonade. When I walked into the living room, Bendy was already sitting on the couch next to Leo, "How ya feeling Bendy?" I asked him with a smile on my face. "Much better now, the bath helped sooth the pain." I placed the pitcher and glasses on the table and sat between them. "You guys can dig in and we can chat." Leo went for a sandwich, I poured the the lemonade in the cups, handing one to Bendy and one to Leo. When I went to grab for a vegetable, I caught a glimpse of Bendy just staring at his glass and the food on the table. "Hey, you okay," I asked placing a hand on his arm. He tensed up and looked at me, "Oh yeah i'm fine. Sorry, just lil too relax." He went and grabbed for a sandwich and began eating it. His face lit up and he scarfed it down and went for some veggies. I giggled at how adorable he looked doing that. 

"Hey babe, i'm heading to the bathroom." Leo said and walked off, once he was out of earshot I turned to Bendy. 

"Hey, did you take a good look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked him, he stopped eating and looked at me. I could tell he didn't and must have forgotten. I pulled out my phone and went for the camera and gave it to him to check himself out.

Bendy's Pov

She handed me a device for me to look at myself. I was shocked at how good it turned out. My skin was an almost pale peach color, hair jet black and spiked like how my horns were and my eye color was a dark brown to somewhat match the black color of my original look. Let's just say, I found myself attractive, I gave May her device back and continued eating. 

"So what do you think, did I do good?" She asked me and I just smiled while eating. She smacked me in the back of my head, "Did you just?" 

"I asked a question silly, don't just smile. Makes me think you're making fun of my design."

"Sorry, it's just really good and I find myself falling in love with myself."

"Just don't become a narcissist." 

Her boyfriend finally came back from the bathroom and sat back down next to her. He took a sip of his drink and laid against the back of the couch and stretched. I drank the liquid May gave me and smiled at how good it tasted, I don't need food or anything to survive, usually as long as I have ink i'm fine. The vegetables and sandwiches are really good, beats eating bacon soup for 30 plus years and May is a really good cook, 'I wish she was my girlfriend, I would appreciate it so much.' 

"So," Her boyfriend cut me out of my thoughts. For some reason, i'm getting a bad vibe off him. "May tells me you're pen pals from ya'lls college days. Ya'll met in an art group online apparently," I could tell it was directed towards me, 'May must have had to come up with an excuse out the ass, so might as well play along.' 

"Yeah, I was new to the group and very self conscious about my artwork, so she helped my confidence. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be as good as I am now, she's still better."

"If you went to school for art, shouldn't you have been able to get a job where you're from? I mean you didn't want to be a bother to your parents, but here you are bothering May for a job." I was about to say something, but May smacked in the back of the head, "Leo that's fucking rude, I don't mind helping him out and we never met in person. So I took this chance to get to know him more," she said. 

"Sorry babe, it's he's a grown man and still haven't worked. It's pretty sad." She was using all the composure she had to not yell. "It's alright May, he's right. I do feel bad about this, you've been so much help to me and I haven't repaid you in the slightest." 

'This guy was really pissing me off, how dare he tell May how to treat people. You're lucky she's your girlfriend cause I would tear you limb from limb.' 

"I'm going out for a walk, to get used to the area and leave you guys alone since you haven't seen each other for a year."

"Ben..." I waved to her and walked myself out the door. It was nice and sunny, people were in their yards enjoying their day and children were playing. I made my way to the small park across the street and sat on a bench. The sun felt good against my skin and it was really relaxing. There were some kids playing on the swings and some sort of box with dirt in it. 'If I could control my urges, I wonder if I could have kids with May.' It was a happy thought, but I quickly shook it from my mind, knowing she fully loves that Leo guy. 

I didn't know what gave me a bad vibe from him, I don't even like that I left her alone with him. And on his body was some weird scent, it was the same smell I got from myself yesterday after I did that. I should keep an eye on him, but for now i'll give them their space. I got up and walked down the street and do what I said I was, get used to the area. 'With that lie we told, I bet he would be expecting me to work at the studio. I'll have to talk to May about that as well.'

May's Pov

I felt really bad, that Bendy left like that. This idiot can say the wrong things sometimes, "You didn't have to be so harsh to him ya know." I said looking at the table.

"He's a grown man, he can handle himself. Plus I wanted to spend some alone time with you, haven't done that in a year. Maybe you're finally ready to..." He began slipping his hand under my shirt and I pushed back. "Sorry, but I still haven't worked up the courage for something like that." He looked so annoyed and got off me. "What are you so afraid of, wait have you and that Bendy guy been going behind my back?" He got close to my face, "No, i'm just afraid that if we do it, you will find something you don't like and dump me. It's just an irrational fear." 

He grabbed me into a tight hug, "Babe I would never do such a thing, we've been together since high school. All the things I do is to make your life easier, you're the one for me and love of my life. Don't ever thought our relationship." He gave me a kiss on the lips and I melted into it... that is until the kiss from Bendy. I pulled away and started coughing, "Sorry was holding that in too long, throat been scratchy for some time."

"It's alright babe, so what do you want to do," He asked me and I looked to the ceiling to think, "How about a movie?" He nodded his head and went to my tv stand, I went upstairs and got a blanket for us to cover up with. 

Once a movie was picked out, we both settled on the couch and started watching. 

(time skip to evening (that's about 5))

Bendy's Pov

I walked a good ways through the neighborhood and parts of the town, there were a lot of places I thought May would enjoy going to. But from what I learned from is that, you need money to purchase things and I didn't have any. Maybe seeing if I could get a job somewhere would be nice, but I don't have the slightest clue of the requirements. I walked up to the porch of the house and turned the knob, it was still unlocked from earlier. I walked in to a quiet house, the light from the tv was on and I walked into the living room. May and Leo were asleep on the couch, cuddled up to each other. 'She looks so beautiful sleeping.' I thought. She had a guess room, don't even know why I never slept in it. I stripped myself of my clothes, leaving only what looked like shorts on and slipped in the bed, 'Maybe I can change into my original form, but I don't want to wake them up.' I grabbed the three pillows, wrapped my legs around one, put one in my mouth and wrapped my arms around the other and went to transforming back. It was such a painful experience, I wished May could be with me and tell me it's okay, but I struggle quietly by myself until it was over and went straight to sleep.

(the next day)

Narrative Pov

Bendy was still sleeping in the guest room, May was just telling Leo bye since he had to go to work early. He informed her they wouldn't be able to see each other for some time because of work, but he requested Valentine's Day off (which is a few weeks away.) 

May went upstairs to find Bendy, she was expecting him to be in her room, but nope she found him in the guest room. She walked to the bed and shook him, he didn't wake up, so she pulled the covers back. "Hey Bendy," She said in a sing song voice. He shuffled a little bit and groaned. He was reaching for the cover, but May thought it'd be funny to pull it completely off of him. Little did she know, he was only in his underwear, well in his case being back in his demon form, he had no underwear. His dick was free for the world to see. May yelped and backed up, tripping over some clothes on the floor. 

Bendy shot up from the sound and looked to May, he jumped out the bed without realizing why she was so flustered and ran to her, "Holy shit May, you alright?" Her face growing redder and redder as the seconds tick by, she finally got the nerve and mentality to tell him, "B.... Bendy, y.... y.... you're naked." Bendy looked down at himself and completely blushed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize, when I was in human form. There was extra clothing underneath." He grabbed at the pillows on the bed and went to transforming back into his human form. Once he was finished and a heaving mess on the floor, he got up and walked to grab his clothes. He sloppily shuffled in his pants, not fully recovered from the transformation.

Once he was done, he turned to May still sitting on the floor blushing redder than tomato. "I'm sorry you had to see that again," He rubbed the back of his neck and looked the other way. She calmed down and stood up, "It's fine, I shouldn't have done that. Anyway, Leo left and won't be around for some time and I was wondering let's go shopping for you." 

He looked at her confused, "Shopping?" 

"It's people do, either as a chore or fun. And even though I designed an outfit with this form for you, you still need to somewhat blend in with everyone else. It'll be weird if someone was always walking around in a tux for no reason."

"But you drew it."

"I know, I didn't have time to make clothes for you, so I just went with something similar to what you had on already. So what do you say, you never know you might like it."

"If you insist, can we also talk on the way about something?" 

"Yeah, i'll go get changed."

(time skip to the drive)

The drive to the mall was about thirty minutes from where she lived. The drive was a lot longer because there was a shit ton of fucking traffic lights, like a light one or every two intersections. To end the silence Bendy started the conversation. "About what I wanted to talk about," May turned to him and back to the road, "Well shoot, don't leave me hangin." She giggled a bit and it made Bendy relax. "So yesterday you said something about getting me to work at your job to Leo. I don't mind lying much, since I am a demon, but have you taken into account that he might go to your workplace one day and expect me to be there?" 

May's Pov

I completely forgot about that, I didn't even think that far ahead. 'Meaning I would have to talk to everyone at the office and explain everything. But what if they freak out, I don't think I can go along with this. But he's right and I have no choice. Wow May you really put yourself in a corner.' I thought to myself, I almost ran a red light because of my panicking. "May are you alright?" He looked at me concerned and turned to him, "Yeah, i'm fine. You're right, but it would mean that I would have to explain everything and you would have to transform so I wouldn't sound like a lunatic."

"You're afraid they'll freak out about me?"

"Yeah, but we have no choice. We can go today, i'll call Sam when we get to the mall." He nodded and I continued to drive.

(Time skip)

We made it to the mall and I parked in an empty spot a bit further from everyone else. I made a quick call to Sam and about talking to her and everyone, after that I hung up. "Well she gonna get everyone together later today, so we have time to get you some new clothes and get you changed." We walked into the mall and headed to one of the men's clothing stores. There so many new outfits out and Bendy would look so good in all of them. I dragged him to one of the racks and pulled out a bunch of shirts that I assumed would fit him.   
"Here, take these and lets go to the changing room." I dragged him, clothes filling our arms.   
"So what do I do?" He asked unsure of himself. "You just go in and try each one at a time. But be sure to come out in each one, so I can see. Also let me know if they're too tight or too loose. We want something that would fit to your body, but big enough to be able to wash multiple times before they shrink." He just looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "I didn't catch any of that, but here goes nothing."   
He went into the changing room and for the next hour or two Bendy was modeling all of the clothes, the ones I thought looked really nice on him I went to get a size bigger and put the rest back, we walked out that store with five bags of clothes and headed to the next store. This one was for shoes, Bendy was more fond of black, white and gray clothes so we went for those colors.   
We ended up buying him four pairs of shoes, this was actually a fun day. We finally got out to the car and put everything in the trunk and got in. I relaxed a bit before starting the car, I turned to Bendy and was met with a sad expression. "Hey you okay?" I asked him. "You didn't have fun?"  
He looked to me with that same sad face, "Yeah, it's just when I looked at the numbers for your total. It kinda made me feel guilty. Watching Joey write checks to everyone for their pay, I knew a certain amount was a lot to people and you spent more than you should have. I don't know how to repay you." He tilted his head down and twiddled his fingers. I placed a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at me I smiled, "Bendy, i'm doing this because I care about you. And even if I didn't remember I called you my friend and friends do this for each other. You went through a lot and you were always alone, don't ever question the things I do for you. Okay?"   
There were ink tears falling down his cheeks and I went to wipe them away. "Let's get you changed in one of your new outfits and head to the studio." I started up the car and drove home.

(Time skip to the studio)

I pulled into the parking lot of my workplace and scanned it, everyone's car was here and I knew they would be waiting for us. I turned to Bendy and he looked as nervous as me, "Hey, everything's gonna be alright. I believe they will understand. I mean we were the weirdest group in high school and college, this probably wouldn't be much of a surprise to them."   
"I can see the fear in your eyes, don't try to act like you're not worried." I blushed and he giggled at me, "You couldn't let me have the spotlight?" That made him giggle even more and I just got out the car, him following. We walked inside and headed to the elevator. 'Alright, just keep calm and everything will be fine.' I thought to myself.

When the elevators opened we walked out and headed to the lounge at the far end, where Sam said everyone would be.

Bendy's Pov

We walked down a hallway and came to a closed door. May took a deep breath and opened it, inside was a decent size room. Much smaller than the lounge in the studio Joey had, but it was also a lot brighter and welcoming. There were two girls and three guys all sitting on couches around a table. The one girl with a cloth covering her head saw us first, "Good evening May, who's your friend?"

I looked to May and nearly lost my shit, the way her face was had me in tears mentally. Her face was set in stone, eyes wide and brimming with tears of nervousness, I can see the color had already drained from her face. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing and falling to the ground. She snapped out of her phase and looked at me embarrassed as all hell, "What the fuck are you laughing at? You know this is already hard mentally." This made me laugh even more, "I'm sorry, but your face was priceless." I got up and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's just get it over with and we can go home and try, keyword try to forget all this happened." 

She seemed to be relieved and took a deep breath. She takes out two chairs and motions me to sit down and I did. 

In the calmest voice she could muster, she began her explanation. Her talking went on for what felt like hours, but probably only lasted twenty minutes. I was a nervous wreck and of course the talk would feel like forever, when she was done, she took a deep breath and exhaled. I just sat there, feeling everything in my body sink down, I started to get a new feeling in my stomach. Something I never felt before and before I knew it I felt pressure go from my stomach and to my ass. I held onto my stomach and nearly collapsed. 

"Hey May, I have this weird feeling right now," I whispered to her. "She leaned closer to me and asked, "As in what. Like how does it feel?" 

"Bubbly and tight...." It was hard to let that out, because the feeling just got real intense and she started snorting when I said that, she knew I was uncomfortable by the tone of my voice. "Dude you're so nervous you gotta shit. That's priceless." She giggled a bit, I just hope we hurry this up. I looked up to her friends and they just stared at us. After a few minutes of silence the other woman spoke, "So you're telling us, this is Bendy from the show we all used to watch? I never thought you take your imagination this far, you officially became the weirdest one in our circle."  
I knew it, they weren't going to believe us and the only other way is to transform, but that's so painful. I heard May sigh and turned to her, she looked like she didn't want me to do it either, but we also had no other choice, especially if we want to make the story believable to her boyfriend.   
"Bendy, I know you don't like to do it. But in order for them to believe us you'll have to." I sighed and nodded, I stood up and looked around the room for something to muffle the screaming. I walked over to the couch where the two girls sat and grabbed the two pillows from behind them and walked back to May. I sat down on the floor, wrapped my legs around one pillow, my arms around the other and bit down on it.   
I started screaming in the pillow as the transformation commenced. This time it felt much worse than before, my body started convulsing, I couldn't even hold onto the pillows and ended up letting them go. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

May's Pov

Bendy started shaking unlike before and seemed to be in more pain than usual. The moment he let go of the pillows and started screaming, I got up and cradled his body in my arm and spoke soothing words to calm him down. "It's okay Bendy, it'll pass. I'm here for you." Tears stained his eyes as he cried, "It hurts so much. Please I want it to stop." I realized it was taking longer to do it than before. 'Maybe he was in this form for too long, how did he last so long yesterday. It had to have been a pain in the ass knowing I wasn't there to comfort him.' I felt guilty about that. It seems i'm able to help him handle it, because he started calming down as the transformation finished.   
His breathing was heavy, but he was fine and fully back to his original form. He sat up slowly, but I still kept my arms around him, "You okay Bendy?" I asked him in a calm voice. He nodded his head and I gave him a big hug. I looked to everyone, their mouths agape and eyes wide staring at Bendy. I got up and motioned Bendy to the chair to catch his breath and looked to my friends, "I know this may seem weird, but this is really Bendy. Unlike the adorable short dancing demon we knew, he is now forced into this form by Joey Drew. I don't think he was able to transform back, it was a miracle to get him that human form at first. I think if he stays a certain way for too long it'll be hard in the future." Everyone was still quiet and I feared the worst, so I grabbed Bendy's hand and was about to head out the door when Sam called out to me. "Wait. You two don't have to leave, it's hard to comprehend this, but if what you sad about telling your boyfriend you was going to give him work here. Than I will be happy to allow him to work here. We could use someone new, I won't be able to give him checks since he isn't in government registration, but I could write out extra for you and you can give it to him. What do you guys think?" She asked everyone else in the room, they looked like they were in deep thought, Riya being the first to speak. "It would be nice to have another singer, but I have one problem. Bendy is in a lot of pain when he transforms and so I think he shouldn't be like that most of the day. When you leave the house let him become human and when ya'll get here and leave got the night he can be his demon self." The others agreed to her suggestion, the guys all got up and patted Bendy's back and welcomed him to the team.   
I can see the happiness in his eyes, he felt loved by more people. He looked to me and hugged me as hard as he can crying and thanking me for this.

(Time skip the next few weeks)

Bendy has been working well with everyone, we've been shelling out more episodes than before. We were a fast team, but with Bendy it got easier. He helped with everything in the studio. He was a lot more comfortable here and at home because he was in his demon form.

At home he was even helpful around the house, learning to cook by watching the cooking channel, he learned to go to the store and buy stuff we need by himself. He was enjoying his life out here in the real world.

"Hey Bends!" I yelled from my room, he ran up the stairs from the kitchen. "What's wrong you okay?" He asked.  
"Hehe. No i'm fine, I just wanted to know Valentine's Day is coming up and I wanted you to meet my family."

He sat on the bed and looked at me confused,'He can be so adorable sometimes.' I thought, well it is true. "What's Valentine's Day?" He asked, I was too busy looking at his adorable expression. "Well it's mostly a holiday for lovers..." He cut me off before I could finish, "Well wouldn't that be something for you and your boyfriend to go do. Wouldn't it be weird for you to go there with another guy?" I shouldn't have started off that way, now that I think about it. "Well it's not just for couples, we show love to friends and family as well. And if you're going to be staying out here and not the workshop for some time, I want you to go out and slowly meet other people and hopefully one day you can go out in your demon form freely. You're in so much pain when you transform, I hate forcing you to do this."

"I can tell you put other's happiness before your own. But if me going makes you happy, I will love to go." He gave me this cute smile that had my heart racing. This feeling i've been getting from him has grown stronger everyday, he never fails to disappoint me. My stomach growled and I heard him giggle, "Must be time for lunch, want me to make ya something toots?" He winked at me and blush crept up my face, 'Did he just call me toots?' I slapped myself to stop overthinking it. "How about we go out to eat, we haven't done that together yet," He jumped up from the bed and jumped around in a circle, "Are you serious, we finally get to go out. I always wanted to ask because the food smelled so good, but I didn't want to bother you." I laughed at his excitement.

"If you wanted to, you could have. I don't usually go out unless somebody asks me to." He had a big grin on his face and jumped around some more. "Okay calm down dude, we can't go anywhere until you transform." He stopped and looked down on himself. "Shit you right, time to commence the pain, but it'll be worth it because I get to go out with May." He started his transformation without grabbing anything, I guess the excitement drowned out the pain and he was done. "Now we can go," He was bouncing in place this time, "Yes we, go put on shoes and i'll grab my keys." He ran out the room and I heard him go downstairs.

 

(time skip to the diner)

 

Bendy's Pov

 

We were seated at what May calls a booth table at this small little diner, a woman came and took our orders. I ordered a sandwich since I became fond of the little things and a water. May ordered herself a burger and a soda, while we waited we just talked the whole time. After about 20 minutes, the door to the diner opened and since I was facing it the person I saw walk in was her boyfriend Leo. He looked in my direction and strolled right by us, "Hey babe, what up Bendy?" May looked up at him and smiled, scooting over to let him sit next to her. That same scent was coming off him, I began to wonder where he be at everyday. And he said he'll be busy with work, but I couldn't help but think he goes somewhere else. He orders some food and we all sit there and eat lunch. After we all finish, we leave and go our separate ways, "Hey May is it okay if I go take a walk?" She nodded her head, not questioning why I wanted to to go. I guess my face showed it and she just said, "I trust you not to get in trouble and I come home as soon as possible so you can go back to your other form." I nodded in understanding, I waited for her to drive off and walk in the direction Leo went.

 

(time skip to another neighborhood)

 

I was able to find Leo and follow him without being caught. He led me to a neighborhood, I didn't recognize it so I made sure to take a mental note of everything. He stopped in front of this small house, knocked and waited. After a bit a woman came out and gave him a big kiss on the lips, they made out for some time and went inside. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, he was with another woman, when there was a perfectly good one at home. I had no way of having evidence so I went home.

 

(back at home)

 

I unlocked the door with the key May had made for me and walked inside, it wasn't too dark out so she wouldn't have to worry. I walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch watching tv, "I'm back," I said to get her attention. She looked in my direction and patted the spot next to her. I sat down and laid back against the couch, "How was your walk?" She asked me, I gulped a little hoping she didn't notice and answered, "Quite a journey, it was nice though. Got to learn a bit more about the area." She smiled at me and looked back at the tv. "That's good to know, maybe one day we can have a picnic at the park. Just us two." 

I looked at the tv, smile on my face and just thinking, 'It's not a date, but an outing with just us. Everyday just gets better.'

 

(time skip to bed time)

 

I went up to my room, which used to be the guest room. It was decorated with with black and white curtains, the bed was decorated with black coverings, we got another dresser for my underwear and socks, all my clothes were in the closet, I even got a computer desk with a computer she bought me. I rarely use it, usually only to browse the internet for tips on things and playing a few video games. There are times where we would play competitively against each other or other people. I've quite enjoyed this new lifestyle, but I don't want to be too much of a burden on her, especially when she spends so much money one me. I transformed back to my original form and slipped into the bed. 

 

(the next morning)

 

My alarm went off, to tell me it's time for work. I turned it off and got up, the clock read 7:45. I got up and went to the shower. It's one of the things I enjoy, but the only problem is my body starts to melt and I can't stay in too long. I finished up and sucked in all the ink I could and started my transformation, since I don't stay in my human form so long, the pain has been lessened to only sharp tingles. 

I went downstairs to make breakfast for me and May. She usually showers after me, I took out four eggs, some bacon pieces and bread for toast, and I set up the coffee maker for us. By time she got out, the food was ready and I prepared her plate and coffee. "Thanks Bends even though it was my turn to cook today." She sat down and waited for me. I sat with my food and coffee, "It's fine, I enjoy cooking for you. Playing my part while staying here is the best I can do. Don't do everything on your own no more, you have me."

She smiled, "Thanks Bends." We both ate our food and went to work. 

 

(studio)

 

I was about to get out the car, but May grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Is something the matter?" I asked. She took something from the back of her car and gave it to me. "Open it." I did as I was told and looked at the box, I went to open the box and pulled out the same device she carries with her. "This looks just like that thing you have."

"After all this time of seeing me use it, you still call it a thing," she giggled and showed me how it worked, "It's called a cellphone, we can communicate whenever we need each other or if one of us is at work and the other is at home and need something just ring up. I already added everyone's numbers in there, including mine and yours in case you forget it. These are simple functions as well." She showed me things like the music app, the email, youtube, text messaging, call log and the camera. I was curious about the camera and she showed me how it worked and I got the best idea. 'I could take pictures of Leo kissing that woman, all I have to do is find the right time to show May.'

 

We were the first ones there, so I made coffee for everyone and work went by in a flash. May and I drove back home, when we got there it was around 10 at night. I was happy I didn't have to stay in my human form for that long. We both said our good nights and went in our rooms. When I knew she was sleeping, I grabbed my key and sneaked out the house. I ran until I got to the neighborhood Leo walked to, i checked the time on my phone, "11:25, nearly over an hour." I waited across the street from the house to see if he would visit. After an hour of waiting I went back home. 

 

This lasted for days and nights, until I finally caught him. On a day I was taking a nightly stroll for the hell of it and guess who I caught in the park in the middle of town? You guessed it, that scumbag and that woman was with him. I took out my phone and turned the brightness all the way down and hid behind a trashcan. I pulled it out enough for the camera to catch them, thankfully I didn't need a flash, there was a light just right by them enough for me to see. I took two pictures, one of them kissing and one of them apart so I can get his face. I was about to get up and leave when my phone rung, I knew it was May by the song I had for her. I looked up to see them staring at me and ran my ass off. I didn't want him to see me go into May's house, so once I found a dark alley, I melted into a ink puddle and watched him run by. After some time, I was able to run home. 

I walked inside and ran quietly up to my room and went to bed, "Now all I need to do is find the right time to show her." I close my eyes and doze off.

 

(finalfuckingly, i finished this chapter, the next one will possibly be on valentine's day or the day before. I don't quite fucking know and it will also be a lemon, i got all the time to practice writing one now. See ya next chapter.)


	7. Valentine's Day Disaster or Blessing (Luscious Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemon commences I think in the middle to the somewhat end of the chapter. Not sure if the picture would show or the video would play, because I wrote this in wattpad. https://www.wattpad.com/533958318-unnatural-love-bendy-x-oc-some-lemons-art-is-by-me link if ya wanna see the pic of the necklace.

Narrative Pov

 

May was up early this morning, she and everyone at the studio had the day off as it was Valentine's Day. Christmas and Valentine's Day were days Sam decided for everyone to take a full break on, the days were just filled with love and people deserved to be with the ones that make them happy. 

May was happy for these times, she was in the kitchen making breakfast for her and Bendy, she was also talking to Leo the whole time. She couldn't wait to give him his present, 'I'm so happy to have such a wonderful boyfriend.' She thought. 

Bendy in his demon form had just walked out of his room and was walking downstairs, the smell of food leading him to the kitchen. He walked in to see pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast piled on plates for the two and coffee was brewing in the coffee pot. He walked over to the table and looked at the food, he became curious by the shape of the pancakes. "Hey May, why are the pancakes shaped this way?" May turned around and gave him the most beautiful morning smile he's seen from her, he blushed a deep red/gray (can't remember the color i had for him), "Oh they're that way for today. It is Valentine's Day did you forget?" She responded. "Oh yeah, we were going to your family's party today weren't we?" Bendy grabbed two plates and mugs out the cabinet and started fixing their food. 

He sat one mug of coffee and plate by May's seat and sat down with his own food. She joined after turning off the stove and dug into the yummy breakfast. It was silent for some time and Bendy thought it would be nice to start a conversation. "So your family, they do this every years?" 

May chewed her food and swallowed before answering, "Yep, because I only really get this day and Christmas off, they like to host things to make it feel like we did something all year." She stuffed her face with another piece of pancake. 

"Where will we be going for this party, is it somewhere new for me?" Bendy asked and May nodded her head. "My aunt and uncle own a cabin in the woods, in the outskirts of town. It's secluded and we can be as loud as we want. My favorite spot to go at, at night is the waterfall. I'll take you there."

"Wouldn't you want to spend most of that time with your boyfriend though, it is a holiday for lovers."

"He'll be fine, he doesn't even know of the waterfall. It's always been a secluded and secret place of mine, not even the others go there."

"So why do you want to take me?" This confused Bendy, why take someone to your secret hideout. 

"It'll still be peaceful with you there, everyone else will destroy it. And also, you can free yourself of your human form. It'll be somewhat of a break for you." She ate the last of the food and chugged the rest of her coffee.

"Makes sense, when do we leave here?" Bendy took his plate and mug to the sink and began washing their dishes.

"We'll leave around 3:30 it takes about an hour and a half to get there from here. I'm the furthest one. For the time being let's relax and around 2 we'll get ready." She walked into the living room with Bendy trailing behind her. They both sat down on the couch, May stretched her feet out and placed them on Bendy's lap and turned on the tv. Bendy was blushing about May's feet placement, 'I don't think it would be weird to give her foot massage. I mean she's always on her feet.' He thought. Bendy wrapped both his hands around May's feet and started massage them, she let out a slight moan. Bendy immediately stopped thinking he did something wrong, "You don't have to stop, it's just my feet are sensitive and it also felt good. I never really gotten a massage before, not even from Leo. You can continue." Bendy nodded and went back to massaging. Throughout the task, May tried her hardest to suppress her moans and eventually she went to sleep. 

Bendy looked at her, smiling slightly and got up. "How early did you get up silly?" He brushed some hair from her face, he was about to kiss her on the cheek, but stopped. 

"I should start cleaning the kitchen and than take a shower." He thought to himself out loud. 

 

(time skip)

 

May was running around the house making sure she had everything. Bendy spent a whole hour trying to wake her up, it was now 4 and they were running late. Bendy waited by the door laughing at the situation, she finally got everything and they were running out the house. Well May was running Bendy sped walked to the car. May put some things in the backseat and hopped in the drivers side. They were off to the other side of the town. 

 

(time skip by May's driving)

 

They were got there 30 minutes late because of the traffic. Bendy was already out the car and taking everything in the back out, May went to go help but he cut her off. "I got it, with the way you're being you might ruin something." He chuckled at how cute she looked when she pouted. He followed her up the walkway to the house, May rung the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. 

A dark skinned woman with brown eyes and red dyed hair opened the door, she greeted May in a big bear hug. "May bout fucking time you arrived, everyone was wondering where you were. You're usually the first one here." She looked at Bendy, "Oh is this the young man you told us you was bringing?" She asked May. May nodded, "Yeah, this is my friend Bendy. I'm the reason we're late." May chuckled and Bendy cut into the conversation, "Yeah, it took me an hour to get her up. She's quite a heavy sleeper." May growled at Bendy and the woman laughed, "I know that all too well. When we were kids and had sleep overs, she would always be the last on up. But she was always the easiest to prank." 

"Please don't mention anything about my childhood. Come on Bendy, I know your arms must be tired." All three of them walked in.

 

Bendy's Pov

I walked into the house carrying all the presents May bought her family members who'd be there. I kept mine tucked in my pocket, of course she wouldn't return the feelings, but I wanted to give her something special as a friend for all she's done for me. The woman who greeted us at the door, told me to put the gifts on the table with the other gifts.

May helped me organize them so none of the others would fall off the table, "You must be wondering who that was, she's one of my cousins obviously but also my best friend. Her name's Tanya, I think she likes you already too." She told me with a smile, "Yeah, i'm still kinda nervous though." I replied back. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile, she's so cute whenever she does that. Sadly it will only be as a friend. 

Once all the gifts were set up, we walked in the living room where everyone else was. All the chattering died down when we walked in, everyone eyeing us. This silence wasn't making the nervousness better, I didn't realize May was walking to one of the many couches. I was frozen in place and I could tell that everyone was looking at me confused. May walked back and grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit down next to her. 

Out of nowhere, one of the guys burst out, "You finally got a new boyfriend!" That made me jump and May was redder than a tomato. Everyone seemed to cheer for something like that, 'Did they not like Leo either?" 

"No, he's just a friend. Leo and I are still dating." She chuckled nervously, that did make me a little sad. One of the other females groaned in annoyance, "Come on May, when you gonna break up with that guy. I don't like him not one bit," I had to agree with her, especially after what I discovered about him.

 

"That's mean Nae, he hasn't done anything to hurt me yet." I held in a laugh because of her pouty face. There was never an in between with her faces, they were either something cute and next just hilarious. The Nae ignored her and turned to me, "So you're the Bendy she's been telling us about. You're a lot cuter than I thought, I hope you've been treating my little cousin right and been making the right moves to make her fall in love with you." That just made me blush, "NAE! Don't say things like that. If anything he's been polite and not even tried any advances of the sort." May was blushing madly and I so wanted to laugh, but she'll never let me hear the end of it. 

 

(time skip)

 

Everything went smoothly from there, I learned the names of everyone, Nae, Tanya, Noah who was the first guy to speak, they were the same age as her, then there was her older cousins Tiffany, Lashaunda, Elijah, Daquan and Emanuel. There were her uncles Josh and Lance, aunts Miranda, Elise and Joann. And the grandparents Dahlia, Morgan, Samual and Brandon. Dahlia unsettled me a bit because she wore a cross necklace around her neck, but as long as she didn't know what I really was i'm fine. 

A timer had went off in the kitchen and Morgan announced the food was ready for eating. We all shuffled in a line into the kitchen and took turns piling our plates up. May helped me with mines as I didn't know how things worked here. And just like at home, we all piled back into the living room to eat, the radio was playing slow valentine's day music. The food was delicious, I can see where May got her cooking skills from, everyone talked about anything. There were stories, jokes and made good ole fun of each other. 

One song in particular came on, it's soothing tune had me swaying side to side with it. I turned to May as she was laughing at something Nae had said. I tapped her leg and she looked to me, "Um... hehe... would you care to dance with me?" I whispered because I didn't want her to be more embarrassed by her family. "Not really, i'm not that good of a dancer, sorry." I never knew such a rejection would hurt like that, I put my head down and went back to my food like nothing happened.

 

May's Pov

 

Bendy had asked me to dance with him, but I turned the offer down. If I was going to dance to love music it would be with Leo, I can maybe have him dance with Nae or Tanya since they were still single. He can possibly fall in love with someone else. I made up my mind and looked to a depressing sight. Bendy was shoving his food around on the plate, 'Maybe he didn't want to dance as more than a friend.' I thought to myself, there are times where I feel like a total bitch, 'Maybe he just wanted to do something other than sitting on our asses.' 

"Hey Bends?" He stopped doing what he was doing and looked at me. "Is it too late to accept your offer?" This seemed to lift his spirits a little, that small smile who always gave me drove me wild at times. Every time he was happy, my heart would flutter like butterfly wings, it's why i'm hoping he loves someone else. I grabbed his plate and set it down on the coffee table that was moved to the door. He got up and stood in the middle of the floor, where everyone would could bare witness. I walked back to him, blushing madly. "I wasn't lying, I don't know how to really dance." He chuckled at my confession like it was the cutest thing he's heard. "Don't worry I will guide you the whole way." He said, placing my left hand on his shoulder, his right hand around my waist and other hands were intertwined, this was okay, nothing too special. Until he pulled me closer to him where our chests met, well my chest was to his sternum. 'Dammit, why you gotta be so fucking tall?' I asked myself. 

I heard Nae, Noah and Tanya "ooh" in the background, they would do anything to fluster me like this. I was having an internal panic attack, I really wanted to break away from him and run outside to wait for Leo. But Bendy's voice broke me out of my mind. "Now since we have this situated, I will begin to move back and I want you to move forward, but moving the foot that's in front of the one I moved. You ready?" I nodded and we began moving to the song, I stepped on his foot a few times, but he didn't flinch. Eventually I got the hang of it and we did more complicated motions. 

The song ended and we finished with him using his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to his, he got closer and planted a kiss on my forehead. I blushed so much if anyone put an egg on my face it would cook to perfection. I couldn't move, I just stared up at him, my mouth agape and eyes wide, he started laughing really hard and it made me blush even more, I really felt like I was going to pass out. "Why're you laughing?!" I yelled. "Your face, I can't say it's one of the cute ones you make though. You looked so funny." He was kneeling on the floor laughing this time. "What do you mean not one of the cute ones, that doesn't make any sense." I folded my arms and pouted at him. 

"There are just times, where you could make these cute faces and other times it's these really funny ones. There's never an in between, even your sad or confused faces go to one of those two." He stopped laughing and got up to sit back on the couch. 

 

Narrative Pov

 

Bendy sat back on the couch trying to catch his breath of his hysterics, but was tackled by an angry May. She straddled his lap and started pulling at his cheeks (you know if you watch anime). "How does that feel?" She asked laughing. "Hurts like a bitch, but if ya wanna play it that way toots." Bendy grabbed May's legs and got up from the couch and sat down on the floor. She was trapped underneath him as he proceeded to tickle her. 

Everyone was acting like it was cage fight and betting on who would win, May laughed like a madman from the attack and tried her best to get him back. 

When there was an opening, she put her hands under his arms and started tickling back. Bendy has never been tickled before and the feeling was all so new to him, he broke down in tears trying not to give in. "S- stop, ple- please.!" Bendy pleaded with May but she didn't let up and the only way she would, if he tickled her back again. He went to try and get a good position, while still laughing. When he got an opening proceeded to rebel back, his leg slipped from underneath him, he tried to catch himself but failed and fell over. Before they both knew it, May and Bendy locked lips. Ever thought it couldn't get any worse than that, well you'd be wrong, because at that moment the front door had opened and in the doorway stood Leo. Time froze and all movement stopped in that moment. May's eyes wide with fear and all blood drained from her face. Bendy stood up with May, "Hey Leo, you finally made it." May tried her hardest to make it not seem all that bad. Leo's expression didn't change, he just stayed in the doorway, "It's not what you think, we were ju..." May was cut off, "Don't worry, i'm glad you finally found someone, because I just came to say we're over." May stopped in her tracks and looked wide eyed. 

"Wh.... what... do you... mean?" She stuttered out her words. Even though everyone wanted her to break up with him, seeing it happen on such a day was uncalled for. Bendy walked up to May and turned his phone on. He scrolled through the pictures until he found the one picture he saved to show her.

 

Bendy's Pov

 

I couldn't believe of all the days he does this, today was it. This was a day of love, he had all the time in the world to break it off with May. I walked by her side and went through my phone to pull up the picture I kept this whole time. 

"Remember when I wanted to go for a walk after our lunch date at the cafe?" She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted to follow him, since I first met him, he gave off a bad vibe. And I loved you too much for you to get hurt. I followed all the way to this woman's house, since I had no way of proving what I saw, the day you gave me this phone, I searched every night to catch him. And I did." I showed her the picture I took of that night. 

She tried her hardest to hold back the tears, I left her side and walked up in front of Leo. "What I want to know, is why of all the days. You chose today to do this to her, do you really consider yourself a man?" I glared at him, he just had a smile on his face like I was the biggest joke. "I could say the same for you." That caught me by surprise, I stepped back. I turned to May and she looked as surprised as me, the rest of her family were also standing. I looked back at Leo, "What do you mean by that?" He chuckled a little and showed me a picture on his phone. I grabbed it and saw it was me in my demon form at May's house, I looked at the picture shocked. The moment I raised my hand to stare at him, he had a bottle opened and threw the liquid inside it at me. 

 

May's Pov

 

There were many things rushing through my mind when Leo said that. Him breaking up with me, completely left my mind and was replaced by the fear of him knowing who Bendy really is. I slowly watched as Leo opened a small bottle and the moment Bendy raised his head, Leo threw some liquid on Bendy. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" His screams ringed throughout the house and outside, my ears straining to get used to the pitch. Bendy was now writhing on the floor in pain, "Bendy!" I yelled, kneeling by his side. "What the fuck did you do?!" I yelled at Leo. "Just a bit of holy water, your friend here is not very discreet when he goes out at night. You also think I would be fooled by a made up story you just pulled out your ass? Ha, you thought wrong. I know of all your friends May and I knew he wasn't from New York, you've been housing a demon all month." 

He walked towards me and Bendy, I held onto him so Leo wouldn't do any other harm. "Stay away!" 

He got closer and squatted down to my level, a big smile plastered on his face, "Get outta the fucking way, I have a bone to pick wit him. I'm done with you." He grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the side and proceeded to attack Bendy. Poor Bendy was weak from the holy water, he coughed up ink as Leo kicked him in his stomach. I know staying in that form was making it worse, if he can transform he'll be a bit stronger and maybe we could get out of here. It was like he read my mind, Bendy started going back to his normal form.

I ran over to him, so he can be comforted from the pain. Once it was all over, he calmed down and wrapped his arms around me. 

"May just know i'm so sorry for coming into your life and I will always love you," I looked at him confused, he gave me a kiss on the lips and quickly got up attacking Leo. I watched as they both fought, it went on for a bit, me and my family just watching as they fought in the middle of the living room. I couldn't take it anymore and jumped in between them, I felt sharp claws come into contact with side. "Ugnnn...." I fell to the ground holding the spot I was hit.

 

Bendy's Pov

 

I didn't care at this point about killing him, no one hurts my love and I will do anything to keep her safe. We were in the middle of the living room fighting it out, when I was about to make a final swing at that bastard, May jumped right in between us. I tried to stop my arm, but she was too close and I ended up hitting her. 

My love fell to the ground in pain and shaking, I went to her side apologizing over and over again. I checked where I attacked her, the cuts weren't deep, but she was bleeding. I felt tears stinging my eyes and the dread of this being my fault. 

"May!" I heard Noah come to our side and check on her. I muttered sorry a bunch more times to him, but he cut me off, "Bendy, it's okay. I don't blame you, you did all this for my cousin." He smiled at me and what surprised me the most was that it was genuine. Tanya and Nae also ran to us, reassuring me that everything was fine. Soon the whole family was here and I never felt so much love since I was entertaining people on the big screen. The tears were now streaming down my face as I sobbed from the joy I was feeling. None of them tried to kill me, none of them were afraid, they saw me as not a demon, but as a person. They saw me as someone who cared deeply for May and would do anything to keep her safe, is this what having a family felt like? 

I hugged May close to me, sobbing as everyone patted my back. "Please leave Leo, you've done enough damage here." Said her grandmother. 

"One of these days you'll regret accepting that thing. As everything unfolds, I'll be on the sidelines watching and enjoying myself." He left out the door and I heard the start of a car and it driving off. 

 

(time skip)

 

I was sitting in a chair next to a bed May was sleeping on. Her cousin Daquan patched her up since he was a doctor at the local hospital. It was pretty quiet in the house, everyone would come and check on us one at a time to see how we were doing. Her uncle Lance and aunt Elise who owned the cabin came in to give me something to drink, "Nothing out of the ordinary?" Asked Elise. "No, she's been sleeping peacefully. I'm so sorry about everything, if I never left the workshop and followed her, this all would never have happened." I apologized for like the 100th time since the fight. I really felt like it was my fault. 

Lance sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "There's no need to keep apologizing Bendy, to be honest. If you never have been around, I don't think she would have been able to handle it as well as she did. I have also never seen her so happy since her parents passed away. She was always closed off from everyone since, animating was her main clutch. But you being here has changed her."

"How did I do that?" I asked, I thought she was always happy.

"She started talking to the family more, she never called us unless it was for getting everyone something for holidays or what she needs to bring to gatherings. She has called her cousins about everyday and in those conversations she's mentioned you. You helped her break out of that cage." Elise was said with much appreciation in her voice. 

I never thought I changed her so much, on the outside she looked so happy and completed, but on the inside she was broken and alone. "I never knew, poor May. I'm happy that she's happy again, I just wanted the best for her and I would do anything to make sure she never hurts again." I rubbed her cheek, feeling her soft skin against my inky hand. She was so warm, I wish I could lay next to her every night to keep her safe. 

"I love you so much May and would do anything for you." I whispered. "I... I love you too Bends." My eyes widened as I saw my love look at me with that cute smile she would display like perfect art. "May." I leaned in closer and took her hand in mine. She smile some more, Elise and Lance left out the room to give us privacy. "I'm so sorry for everything, I didn't want none of this to happen." I said to her. "Will you stop doing that, nothing is your fault. But they're right, ever since you came into my life, i've changed. I became my happy go lucky self again and ever since that first kiss, i started to fall for you. But I was still in love with Leo too and didn't want to be that girl. But slowly I started to lose feelings for him and giving them all to you, the last time he ever made me feel the way you did was in high school before my parents died."

"I'm happy you feel that way May and I would do anything to make sure that cute smile stays on your face." 

"Thank you Bendy, I want to do the same for you. Not as your friend, but as your girlfriend."

"Wait, you're serious?" 

She nodded her head and sat up to give me a hug. I returned it, my mind going to a million places of our future together. For the first time in forever, i'm complete. To my surprise May pulled me into a kiss, not a normal one. This one was passionate and lustful, I melted into the kiss. I laid on top of her, avoiding the her wounds as best as I can. After 10 minutes of making out we broke apart for air, both of us panting out of breath. 

"That was thrilling." I said, she giggled in response. It was so cute, I couldn't help but smile. "You know everything you do makes my body act differently right?" I asked.

"After that day, I think I figured as much." She knew how to tease a man, I planted a small kiss on her lips. She turned the kiss into something more and I let it happen. She even grinded herself onto my now hard erection, we both moaned in pleasure. Having her touch in any way was thrilling and I responded by grinding back. She let out this moan that would have been hear outside the room, but she caught herself. That sound just made me grind on her more, grunts and soft moans coming from the both of us.

After a couple of minutes of grinding against each other, I pulled up her shirt and bra to admire her plump breast. They were a beautiful a beautiful work of art, I leaned my head down and flicked my tongue across her nipple, earning a moan from her. I continued to massage her breast and lick her nipples, her moans making me harder every second. I stopped doing that and went to her neck, licking, nibbling and biting to find her sweet spot. When I did, I bit down, she covered her mouth to suppress another loud moan. Blood trickled down her neck and I licked it up, her blood was so sweet on my tongue, the smell of it along with her natural scent were intoxicating. 

I sucked on that spot for a bit, enjoying the sounds coming from her. I bit down in that same spot again and she bucked up against my erection making groan in pleasure. I sat up, to look down at her sweaty body, she was breathing heavily from what little I did. I placed my hands at the hem of her pants and slowly pulled them down, grabbing her underwear along the way. Her body was stunning, it was something to admire. I glided my hands across her delicate skin, earning a slight gasp, I love her reaction to my touch. 

I leaned down to her stomach and took a lick, she jolted from the touch and I proceeded to lick her belly. She tasted so divine, I wanted more. I went further down until I was between her legs, the smell was intoxicating. Her natural scent was indescribable, I can tell she took real good care of herself. (why the fuck did i put that description?)

I flicked my tongue against her clit, she almost closed her legs around my head as she arched her back with a moan. I continued my attack on her, I thought her blood was addicting, but this. This is a whole new taste, I felt myself getting addicted like when I first tried bacon soup. (wow that's a comparison)

I sucked on her clit while licking and the noises and movements coming from her egged me on. I went further by putting my long tongue inside her and wiggled and what does she do? Her body wiggles, I look up to see her biting at her arm to muffle her screams. Just to see what she would do next, I wiggle my tongue even faster, I used all my strength to hold her legs open and I can even hear her toes popping as they curl. I'm pretty proud of myself, that I was the first to make her feel like this. I placed my whole mouth on her, tongue still inside and sucked like there was no tomorrow. Before I knew it, she let out this near scream moan muffled by her arm, her body tenses and a liquid squirts in my mouth. I sit up and watch her body twitch from her orgasm, her eyes were filled with lust and pleasure. I laid on the side of her and put her into a hug, I wanted to fuck her senseless, but I also enjoyed making her feel something new.

 

May's Pov

 

I never orgasm like that before, the feeling was so new and fulfilling. I'm glad Bendy was the first to get me there, I was going to sit up and pleasure him myself, but he laid down next to me and hugging me close. "Bendy?" I asked. "Don't worry about me, I'm just happy to be the first for this." He nuzzled his face into my hair. 'I'm happy too, but I can't allow me to be the only.' I rubbed my hand against his erection and he groaned. Tightening my fingers on the sides I pumped him harder, "Sh.... shit May...." I undid his pants and his member sprang right out. It was just as big as before, but maybe slightly bigger. I got out of his arms and went down to his member and wrapped my hand around it. He moaned at the tightness and proceeded to massage it. Doing this was turning me on even more, I opened my mouth wide and shoved it in. He bucked his hips as my mouth wrapped around his member, "May... oh th... that feels so good." I was happy to please him, I bobbed my head up and down really fast. I went as far as I can go and pumped the rest of him with my hand. After a couple of minutes I could tell he was getting close by his movements and sound, so I went as far as I was able to, rubbed around using my tongue, sucked as hard as I can and pumped him my hand until his seed released and slid down my throat. Oddly enough, it didn't taste like what ink would or feel like it. 

It didn't matter though, I straddled on top of Bendy, his member still erect and ready for anything else. I slid myself back and forth on him, hoping he knows where I was getting. 

 

Narrative Pov

 

Bendy groaned more as May slid across him, he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He situated himself at her entrance and waited for her permission. She nodded and he slowly moved into her, May held back her cries as it felt like Bendy was ripping her apart. He groaned at the tightness surrounding him, once he was fully in he stopped to allow May to adjust. After some time she moved her hips, earning a moan from Bendy and moaning herself. He pulled out and thrust back into her. She moaned a little too loud and so Bendy covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh, don't want no one to come in here, now don't we?" She nodded and he removed his hand, instead he gave her one of the pillows. She held onto it and bit it. "Ugh... damn you're so tight...." He groaned, Bendy was getting weak and had to lay on top of her, using his elbows on the bed to hold himself a bit. "B... Bendy... please go faster." May moaned through the pillow. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, to bring closer and he pounded into her gradually picking up speed. "Ah!.... Bendy, i'm almost there." May screamed through the pillow. "Me.... too..." He responded. His inky sweat and hers mixing together as they both cum at the same time. May removed the pillow from between them and pull Bendy down to her until their chests met. Bendy pulled out of her and laid back down on her side, embracing her in his arms and stroking her hair. 

"Thank you May, for letting me be the first. I love you so much." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for taking it, I couldn't have asked for anyone else. I love you." They both closed their eyes and let sleep take over.

Little did they know, her family was outside the door listening to everything and jumping around like someone in the family announced they were pregnant. (I had to make her family weird, sometimes those families make the best ones)

 

(Time skip next morning)

May's Pov

I woke up to something wrapped around my shoulders and my face against something. I opened my eyes to see Bendy's chest moving in and out. I tilt my head up a bit and watch his peaceful face as he sleeps, the events of last night rush through my mind and after it all, I couldn't be happier right now. The relationship between me and Leo was a long time coming, I kinda expected it in some ways, especially after Bendy coming into my life. Who knew i'd fall in love with a demon. I placed my hand and head closer to his chest, hearing and feeling the beating of his heart. I guess the movements I was making woke him up because when I closed my eyes again he spoke, "Good mornin toots, sleep well?" I nodded my head and cuddled closer to him. He wrapped me tighter and laid on top of me. "Bendy," I giggled and he chuckled. "You're so cute when you laugh." He planted kisses all over my face, as I tried to fight back. Once he stopped he placed both hands on each of my cheeks and looked at me with the sweetest smile. "How was last night?" He asked me, "Which part being dumped on Valentine's Day or giving into my feelings for you?" I asked with a smile. "Because in my opinion, everything was perfect. Sometimes bad things happen in order for the good to come." I pulled him in for a kiss and we stayed like that for a bit, until a knock came. "Hey you two lovebirds, I know you're making out and all, but breakfast is ready!" Nae ran away giggling her ass off. Bendy got off me and got out the bed to put on his clothes. I did the same, but stopped when I realize I was leaking from there. It was a mix of ink and blood. "Hey Bendy, a question about your..." I didn't know what to call it. "Oh that, I don't think it would be much of a problem since you actually swallowed some of it." He winked at me while saying that last part, early in the morning he had to embarrass me like that. "Haha, you think you're funny. Don't forget you felt like you died from that." I felt victorious, he couldn't possibly beat that. "I beg to differ, I wasn't the one nearly about to squeeze my head from the pleasure. You were a writhing mess." I punched him in the arm, for mentioning such a thing. He laughed and I went into the bathroom adjoining the room to clean myself off. I looked in the mirror to see all the love bits he left on my neck, it was the best markings I ever gotten from something. Once I was done I went back into the room and Bendy was still waiting for me, my clothes next to him on the bed. I got dressed and we both walked out the room to the kitchen. Everyone was still there, all smirking for some reason. "You can go sit, i'll get our breakfast." I told Bendy, "You don't ha...." I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips, "Another time Bendy. Now I said to go sit," He blushed redder than a tomato and went to sit down with the derpiest smile on his face. As I was putting food on our plates, Noah's question shot an arrow through my head. "So how was last night? From what we heard it was the best night of my cousin's life." I turn around to face him and Bendy is a blushing mess, but a smile creeps across his face and I knew what he was gonna say. "Bendy I swear I will be the next to throw holy water on you." I pointed a finger at him and he seemed to be thinking hard about his decision, "Never would have thought her body would respond in that way. I mean I never felt something like what she did to me before. But she was a different story," He said the last part as he got up to leave the room. "BENDY!!" I yelled his name and ran after him.

Bendy's Pov

May chased me around the cabin for a few minutes after telling everyone what happened last night. I don't fatigue as fast as humans do, but May was not giving up until I was dying on the floor.   
I stumbled into the kitchen and sat back at the table out of breath. May crawling on the floor and falling flat next to my chair. "Bendy.... *heaving* can you...finish preparing our food?" My poor baby couldn't even talk, I picked her up and sat her in my chair and went to finish our food. I went back to the table, placed both plates down and put her on my lap instead. Her hands were shaking as she tried to pick up the fork, I grabbed it from her and scooped food up and fed her.   
We all sat there talking the rest of the time, i'm happy her family was very accepting of me, it really helped that she talked a lot about me on the phone with them. The only thing that worried me wad what Leo said, but now I have to think about May. I just hope I don't have to hide the real me for long. I want to be able to live comfortably in this world without people trying to kill me.

(Time skip)

May's Pov

We all sat in the living room, what caught me off guard was the presents still sitting where they were left. "No one opened their goodies?" I asked (I say goodies all the time for everything)  
They all shook their head, "We wanted to open it with you two. That's also why no one left last night." My grandma Dahlia who owned the cabin said. "Now you two sit down and Elise and Daquan be dearies and bring the presents over here." They both got up and in unison, "Our pleasure grandma." They both went to the table and brought over the presents. Grandparents opened theirs first, each of them getting small boxes of chocolates and scented candles. They even got their favorite types of chocolate and candles by smell. The aunts went next, Miranda is a big stamp collector and from everyone she got a stamp with different Valentine's Day prints, talk about a crier. Elise got a set of paints in different reds and pinks with a Valentine's Day coloring book, she really did love her painting and coloring books. Joann got different Valentine's Day calenders her favorites being of baby animals, she was a sucker for cute things and calenders.   
Next were the uncles, they got more manlier things, Josh got tickets to an upcoming football game and Lance got his favorite chocolate and tickets to a gun show that he would most likely take Josh to. For male cousins under 35, it was tradition to get them dress clothes and cologne this was marrying age in the family and a form of good luck for them to get wives or husbands. And for females under 35 got jewelry as a way of getting a husband or wife (its a pretty accepting family if ya haven't realized) the jewelry is based on showing that they can be taken care of by their spouse, these pieces of jewelry are given to that person as a contract. The spouse will never harm the women any kind of way or there will be consequences. Even Bendy got something from my cousins, but he didn't look too happy. "What's wrong Bends?" I asked him. "I wish you told me this was something ya'll do. I would have gotten something for everyone. I only got you a present." Tiffany squealed, making everyone in the room cover their ears. "Tiff what the fuck!" Yelled Emanuel. "It's so cute he thought about us, Leo never did that. But now i'm stoked on what he got May." She bounced in her seat clapping. Everyone else nodded and leaned in closer to us, can they make anything less uncomfortable? I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Bendy holding a box in his hand. And the tears take this time to want to come. Bendy wiped away one with his thumb, "I know this was not something to expect. Even if we didn't end up together I was still going to give you this. Why, because you showed me a feeling I never would have thought to feel. I spent so many lonely days and nights in that damn studio. Until you came at an adorable age of 4, after that day, I thought about you coming back and you did. Even though I scared the shit out of you and nearly gave you a heart attack after popping up in your house. These past days you've given me so much to look forward to, I would just be happy with you knowing who I really am. I love you May and happy Valentine's Day my love." I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I never had someone reveal so much appreciation, "Hey no need to cry. Well the gift might make it worst." He chuckled. I took the box from his hand and opened it. I had to hold back a scream inside was a necklace. (Picture below is what i thought it would look like cause i couldn't describe it)

(Picture below is what i thought it would look like cause i couldn't describe it)  
It was beautiful, I looked to Bendy. I tried to speak, but every time sobs would be made. "You can cry if you want love, i'm here." He held his arms out and I leaned into him crying like a baby. Everything he said was put into this thought, he was the first person other than my friends and family to make me feel appreciated like this. I cried for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few seconds to a minute. But it just made me think about the gift I got for Bendy, I was able to acquire old tapes from his show and my favorites part was inside the bag. Of course I had to add to it. I got out his embrace and went for it, I took a deep breath and held it out to him, "I'm terribly sorry for this, but it was my favorite part from your show and I had to get it." I was snorting trying not to laugh too loud. Bendy was overly confused and took the bag and looked in it. His face said it all, he looked up and looked at everyone.

Bendy's Pov

I can't believe she would think of doing this, after what I said and gave her. I wasn't sure what if I should take it out and show everyone. "It's better if you got put it on." She said giggling, my face just got hotter. She's done so much for me, I have to do this as well for her. I got up and went upstairs to the room we slept in and put on the outfit.

May's Pov

Bendy finally came down after about 5 minutes, probably of embarrassment. Everyone gasped once he came into view in his little tutu, complete with shoes and leggings. "Bendy you look so cute!" I squealed, even my cousins were complimenting him, especially Lashaunda. "That looks scrumptious on you big boy." That made Bendy blush even more, he look like he was ready to pass out. He tried to sit back down, but I scooted in his seat to stop him, "We're not finished yet. I have a song just for this moment." (if ya wondering, its not batim song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcDQycBWP6g)

 

(This is what i thought of for some reason)

I played the song, "Oh ho, you just backed yourself in a corner." He said with a smirk. "What ya mean bruh?" I was getting suspicious by that tone of his. "You danced to this song and from the video you was dancing the actual one and imitating the girl with blue hair. I ended up picking up the part for the pink haired girl. In other words you want see me dance to this until you do it too." He lifted my chin with his index finger. I wouldn't be embarrassed if everyone else wasn't egging it on. He grabbed my hand and we stood in the middle of the room, starting the dance at the right part of the song.   
Just like last night, I got into the song and was smiling as I danced with Bendy, we even added our own twist to it, well Bendy did I just followed.

(Time skip)

Me and Bendy waved goodbye to my grandparents and drove back home. I was happy to be back and soom be in my own bed. It would be a peaceful day if Sam didn't call asking where we were. She would have found out from my cousin Nae since they were close too, so I told her everything that happened. She wasn't surprised about Leo, but was still mad he picked all days of yesterday. Her mood took a whole 360 when I told her what me and Bendy did, she went total fangirl and screaming she ship it. We ended the call after she said we could have the rest of the day off to finish exploring our kinks. That girl is a handful, Bendy grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I returned it and continued driving home, it was an exciting experience and I wouldn't change anything.


	8. Little Devils Incoming Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and May move to a temporary location, May also has something to tell Bendy that will change their lives for either the better or worse

May's Pov

It's been a month since me and Bendy has been serious in our relationship, we only made love once, but i'm hoping we get the time to have another little session. Work has also been nice and we never heard the end of it after telling everyone every detail. Especially Sam, oh god was she so into everyone's lives, normally it would be annoying but every piece of advice and talk she gave helped everyone. They were really happy Leo isn't in around anymore, they honestly didn't like him in high school. I should have known better, he was the jock and I was the animating art nerd part of my group of friends and cousins.

But everything is all good, Bendy has been doing a lot of errands like buying food, cleaning supplies, he learned how to pay the bills and has preferred going out in person to do that, only thing he can't do is drive a car since he doesn't have a license. What's the next best thing, I got him a bike. It's hilarious to watch a grown man learn to ride a bike, he was so embarrassed that we just did it at night. Right now he was out buying new clothes, he's surprisingly getting taller. Which is odd, but i'm not complaining.   
"Now the laundry is folded, kitchen cleaned and Bendy should be home soon. Time for lunch," I thought out loud and went to prepare Bendy's favorite sandwiches and placed his favorite soda in the freezer so it can get cold. I had just finished with our lunch and placed it in the fridge, I sat down on the couch and turned the tv to crunchy roll so I can continue watching Death Note, it was one of favorite shows when I was a kid. (Death Note by far my most fav from shonen jump, i love Obata and Obha are two of my fav creators and all their work is amazing.)  
Halfway into the episode the doorbell rung. I wasn't expecting anyone or anything and Bendy has his own key. I got up and walked to the door, I looked through the peephole and surprise surprise Leo's hoe ass was on the other side. "What the hell you want?" I asked him. "I just want to talk to May, is that too much to ask?" He replied, him coming here can't mean anything good. "Just go away, I have nothing to talk to you about." I walked away from the door, hoping he would leave. At that moment I wish I did a lot of prayers to be lucky as all hell, he kicked the door in and broke the lock. Many things raced through my mind, but the two most important, 'Bitch, you just broke the fucking lock and what gives you the right to walk in here like that!'   
He would regret this for sure, especially if Bendy sees this and tells the others. "Are you out your fucking mind dude?! You can't just barge in here like that!" He didn't say anything and continued to walk towards me, I backed away scared of what he might do. I just hope he didn't have a weapon. Instead he unbuckled his belt and in that instant my mind just yelled, 'Run bitch!' And I bolted upstairs to my room and quickly locked the door. If I wanted to stay safe, I could just jump out the window into the backyard and run while calling the police. I was struggling with the lock on the window, "Of all the times when I need you open, you don't cooperate." I said jiggling the lock's handle. The lock gave way and i yelled an internal 'Fuck yeah!' But my hopes are soon crushed when my room door is now broke. I risk breaking something, but it's better than be caught by him. The moment I step on the windowsill is when he grabs me around my waist and pulls me back into the house. I kick, punch and scream for him to let me go and also to hope someone hears me. He throws me on my bed and pins me down tying my wrists to the bed posts with rope. 'Did he just pull that out his ass like a video game character? That's not the time to he confused you idiot, you gotta get out of here!' I yelled at myself. I kicked at him to buy myself time to loosen the rope, my foot connects with his stomach hard and he coughs up blood. It was one of the biggest regrets of my life, he slapped me across my face so hard, I saw stars and felt like blacking out. As I was trying to get myself together he pulled down my pants and underwear smirking like an idiot, "I won't leave until I get what i've been waiting for this whole relationship, i'll try not to make this painful." He positioned himself and took out his dick, it would be a bad idea, but it would make him so mad. "You don't have to worry about me being in pain, Bendy made sure to be gentle." Most say 'May, why would you instigate him like thay?' I never think under pressure, it's a method to help me get through what's gonna happen. His face was in utter disbelief and rage, I waited for the worst to come, but it won't because the the sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the house.

Bendy's Pov

I never think sometimes when I go buy stuff. I tend to get a little more than I can carry on a bike, even with the backpack I bought for this particular reason. I just couldn't wait to get home, May informed me of my favorite meal for lunch and I was definitely excited. I always feel like I never do anything for her, thankfully I found this cute dress for her. I'm planning to ask her out on a date to this nice place. The prices are not bad either for a fancy restaurant, even so I would be able to afford it.   
I finally made it to the house and hopped straight off the bike ready to rest in the cool air. But the door caught me off guard, the lock was broken indicating someone broke and and I took a full examination of the yard. That Leo guy's car was in the driveway, panic rose in my chest and hauled as inside. I looked around to see if there was anything out of place, so far it was all normal, that's when I heard slight movement upstairs. I ran up taking two steps at a time, May's door was kicked in and what do I fucking see? That son of a bitch hovering over May with his pants down. He knew I was here, but didn't even bother to turn around. "So you managed to get to her wonderful body before me? What did you have that I didn't to not have to wait like I did?" He continued to adjust himself while talking to me, "It's disgusting that she actually fucked a demon. An abomination to society. May sweetheart, you never cease to amaze me." He leaned over to kiss her as she fought back. I lunged for him and threw him across the room, while he was trying to recover, I untied the rope and carried May downstairs. I gave her my phone and told her to call the police and I would hold Leo off until they got there.

(Time skip by Bendy's punches and Leo's ass whooping)

May's Pov

I waited outside worried for what could happen to Bendy. There was a lot of noise coming from inside and a few times I had the urge to run in and stop it. But I didn't, the police had finally arrived and I told them who Bendy was and what the intruder looked like. When they were about to walk in, Bendy walked out holding his ribcage, I ran to help him, but a kick into him from Leo stopped me in my tracks. At this point people in the neighborhood were watching, one of my neighbors who Bendy talks to on the daily went to break it up. Mrs. and Mr. Linston walked over to me concerned, "Deary are you alright?" Asked Mrs. Linston, I told her everything and reassured them I was fine. The police were able to arrest Leo and had him in the back of the police car. The police questioned me about what happened and I told them everything, "You're surprisingly calm for someone who went through such a thing." Said one of the officers. "It's because I have Bends. I know he won't let anything bad happen to me and I have a lot of faith in him for that." I smiled at the officer and he seemed pleased with that answer. "Young man it's good to see men like you around. A lot of women aren't as lucky as your girlfriend here, make sure you always keep her safe." Bendy nodded and shook the officer's hand and they left. After the neighbors went home after calming down, me and Bendy went inside. I sat on the couch holding myself, he came and sat next to me and asked, "Are you alright my love?" I hate worrying him and I hate pretending everything is fine. "I just don't feel safe here anymore. I'll he thinking he'll come back and do worst. While I was waiting for the police, I was thinking about having us move to another neighborhood. I don't want to really, since this my parents' house. But...." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, "I want us both to be safe and staying here still puts us in danger."   
"Whatever you want to do May I will follow. We can probably have someone from the studio stay here, until we find someway to get rid of him for good." I pondered it and nodded my head, I knew the perfect person too who's been looking for their own place for a while, even just to rent and is close to the studio.

For the next few days me and Bendy were browsing the net for a new place to live temporarily. I even called Riya and talked to her about it, she's been trying to find a place and move out of her parents house for the longest but nothing is close by the studio and she has to share her car now. We agreed on an apartment instead of a house. The closest ones to the studio are quite expensive, but everything is included in the rent and it's not a problem since me and Bendy both work and I have a shit ton of money from my parents just incase. I have to do all the paperwork since poor Bendy doesn't have any identification.   
I got approved and informed Riya of everything.

(Time skip to day after move in)

Bendy's Pov

We just finished unpacking all the essentials needed. We bought new kitchen appliances and dishes because we left everything in the kitchen with Riya. We even got some new furniture, we were able to take the tv because Riya doesn't watch it. Her words "We have computers for a reason."   
I splayed along the carpeted floor to relax, I did a lot more of the heavy lifting stuff while May put up stuff in the kitchen and bedroom.

May's Pov

The move was a nice change of scenery, we're also closer to the town so when Bendy needs to run errands he doesn't have to bike so far. There's only been one thing on my mind though and i'm afraid to tell Bendy as he might not understand. We had sex once unprotected, because why would he be able to reproduce he was made of ink. But my period hasn't come yet since, i'm also afraid to take a test because of the results. 'Oh this is hurting my head.' I need to cut out that talking to myself, I heard the clearing of throat and whirled around to see Bendy in the kitchen archway. "Everything alright toots?" I hated when he called me that, it always makes my body tingle.   
"It's nothing Bends just giddy about the move. How is everything else?" He didn't look convinced about me saying nothing. Nothing ever gets past this guy, "All the furniture is set, but I still want to know what's on your mind." I would have to tell him eventually and it would he obvious once I start throwing up a lot. "Let me go out right quick and than i'll tell you. I just want to be able to confirm it. Is that okay?" He gave me a smile and I knew he was fine with it, he's so understanding. I got my keys and walked out the door to head over to the pharmacy.

(Time skip arriving back home)

I took three different test and was now awaiting the results. I could hear the tv in the front and Bendy in the kitchen making dinner. After the two minutes were up, I checked all three. All of them came out positive, I internally screamed and ran out the bathroom with them all. "Bendy, come here for a sec." I sat on the couch waiting for Bendy to finish what he was doing, when he came out I patted the couch for him to sit. He looked highly confused at first, but spotting the tests on the coffee table he was more so. "What's wrong May?" I could hear the concern in his voice, I took the deep breath and exhaled. "I need to tell you that...." I looked away because I was afraid of what his reaction would be. "You're going to be a dad." It was all quiet and I knew I told him too early. He couldn't possibly understand the concept of having kids or being a parent, let alone how children are made. "*sigh* if you don't understand I wouldn't blame you and if you don't want to deal with something so early, we don't have to keep the baby. I just felt it was right to tell you."

Bendy's Pov

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew some of the people at the studio in the past would come with their children, some of the women big around the belly. I later learned that's where the babies grew before coming to the world, I just never found out how they were made. Maybe this is the chance to learn about that part, "I understand what this pregnancy thing is.... Kinda. I just never knew how babies were made exactly." She turned to me surprised, I guess she didn't expect me to say something like that. "Um well, remember Valentine's Day and us in the room? Well you came inside me, I didn't it would have worked anyway since you're made of ink. Until I missed my period the past and so."   
"When you say came, like how that liquid came out when I was in the bathroom?"  
"Yeah, explaining this fully is hard. I'll have to show you how it works."  
"Are there books on it?"   
"Well, we can take a trip to my doctor. He has diagrams of those types of things and it will also confirm if i'm actually pregnant. There's one problem though...." She seemed to be in deep thought trying to figure out the right words. So I finished, "How will people react once the baby is born?"   
"In a way yes, because if I am indeed pregnant, I will have to go to check-ups and through the ultrasounds they would see something off."  
"What's an ultrasound?"   
"I'll book an appointment, explaining isn't enough." She gets up and grabs her phone from the table. I pull her into my lap and look in her beautiful green eyes, "Regardless, lets be good parents."

May's Pov

I was caught way off guard by that. He's not worried at all, he's willing to work with me. I could never ask for anyone better, I gave a hug thanking him over and over again. He tightly wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you so much May."  
I love you too Bendy."

(Time skip to doctors appointment)

Me and Bendy walked into my doctor's office and I signed in to see him. I went to go sit and saw Bendy looking at the diagrams showing the process of a developing baby and the anatomy of the female reproductive system. "Anything interesting catching your eye," I asked, he nearly jumped. "Uh, yeah. It's fascinating how it works, I would still need an explanation but these pictures do paint a good visual understanding." We sat down and I got a magazine for us to look through. After about 30 mins, the doctor called me in, I grabbed Bendy's hand so he could follow.   
I went through the normal procedures of getting weight, blood pressure and urine test. Once all that was done we sat in his office.   
"Good to see you today May. Never thought to hear so soon about getting a pregnancy test done from you. Is this the lucky man to take your virginity and be the suspected father?" Asked Dr. Sanchez. "Thank you for making this uncomfortable like always, but yes this him. Bendy this is Dr. Sanchez." Bendy and Dr. Sanchez shook hands and they sat back in their seats. "So you took the urine test, we can use that to determine if you're pregnant or not and if it comes out positive we'll proceed with a vaginal ultrasound and normal one so you two can see the progress so far. If the date of conception is right you would be at the latest 7 weeks and the earliest 5 weeks. Meaning it would be time for an ultrasound. I'll go check the results."

He left and we waited for some time. Bendy looked excited about everything, I could tell by how he was bouncing his leg up and down. "You're happy aren't you?" I asked him. "Very, when I was still just an animation on the screen, I wondered what it would be like to be a parent. Even if it comes out negative, I still want to try for one." He nuzzled my forehead and had a big smile on his face. Dr. Sanchez came back in smiling, "Well let's go see what this little guy is up to." He escorted us to another room, I knew what to do. I took off my pants and laid on the bed with my legs spread open, Bendy sat in the chair next to me. Dr. Sanchez and a nurse started up the equipment, he first did the normal ultrasound and there the baby was, the head, face and limbs filling out already. The intriguing part is that, there looked to be small horns and a tail growing as well. Dr. Sanchez looked at the ultrasound puzzled and than to us. This was going to be the hard part to explain. I never thought this far through and I didn't know that this is how far the baby gets at 5 to 7 weeks. "May, what is going on? This isn't normal." I internally panicked and I could even feel it off Bendy. I've never freaked out so bad, Bendy squeezed my hand and I turned to him. He nodded in approval, he must have knew what I was thinking. 

I turned back to Dr. Sanchez, inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "It might be hard for you to believe, but please keep it secret." I waited for him to agree and he nodded. "Bendy's not actually a human. Have you ever heard of Bendy the Dancing Demon?" Dr. Sanchez's face lit up like a little kids, "My mom owned the tapes and gave them to me, it's one of my favorite cartoons. Bendy has always been my fa.... Wait his name's Bendy." Dr. Sanchez stopped and looked at Bendy. Bendy took out his phone and pulled up a picture of me and him in his demon form. Dr. Sanchez looked appalled from what he just seen, "Dr. are you alright?" I asked. ".... Are you telling me, that adorable dancing demon is him?" We both nodded, the fear in his eyes says it all, I was afraid he was going to freak out and call someone to take Bendy away, but he relaxed. 

"How is this even possible, one for a cartoon character to come to life, two to be in such a tall form compared to his onscreen size and three be able to conceive. I can't even tell what you're made of."

"Well naturally, my body is made of ink. Through wonderful talent, May designed my human form and whenever I go out, I look like this." Explained Bendy. Dr. Sanchez was quiet and it was making everything uncomfortable. Bendy grabbed my pants and underwear for me to put on, "Maybe it was a mistake to come, ju...." Bendy was cutoff. "It's okay, you don't have to leave. I was just concerned how this would play out. You wouldn't be able to have the baby at a hospital, have you two put any thought into how this would work?" I was really surprised he was a bit accepting, I would rather have him scream bloody murder. "Um.... Well, I was going to have my family help me give birth at home. My cousin is a doctor as well, he doesn't deal with babies, but on so many occasions he has to help women give birth at the hospital. It probably isn't the same as what you do." 

"If he has experience, he possibly got legal qualifications for that practice." Said Dr. Sanchez, "I know you wasn't expecting me to be as accepting as I am, i'm just worried how things will turn out. If not for you two, but for the child. They will grow up wondering why they can't do what other kids do and explaining that to a child would be hard." He was right, this means we will have to put Bendy out there fast. But it can't be like 'Oh hey this is my boyfriend Bendy the Dancing Demon, it would be nice if everyone gives him a chance.' It has to be something that will be part of his will to help. Most likely something would have to happen to me, my family or our friends, but I would rather avoid such a thing. Bendy took me out of my thoughts, "I'm willing to do anything to allow my child to grow up happy, even if I can't be there all the time." I never know where he gets all this confidence from, but I guess one of us needs it. "I'll keep it secret, especially since May is one of my best patients, never had trouble with her compared to some of the people sitting in the waiting room now. The moment I saw Mrs. Ruben, I was like shit I hate Tuesdays." Dr. Sanchez laughed while writing some stuff on his clipboard. "Now let's do an internal ultrasound, get a better view of the baby." He prepared the internal camera (I can't remember what it was called, I had went to the doctor because I had pregnancy symptoms, but most likely had a miscarriage before the appointment and this tool is used for internal ultrasounds. It really creates a better view) He inserted it in my vagina and placed it on my cervix, the image was clear and we saw every detail of the baby. "The growth is going pretty fast for a 7 week old fetus, i'm still amazed it formed legs and arms that fast. Usually they're still little nibs. The horns and tail are clear as day too. Organs are developing properly, there seems to be no problems." Explained Dr. Sanchez. Bendy was jumping up and down in his seat from excitement. "Bendy calm down before you end up breaking the chair." I held his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just seeing families through the screen don't having nothing on experiencing it. I wonder if we'll have a girl or boy." He said excitedly. "It looks like 50/50," Said Dr. Sanchez, we both looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, he pointed to the monitor and we looked closely. "From the first ultrasound it wasn't visible, but through this one there are two fetuses. The first was blocking the second, congrats you two. You're having twins." I never thought Bendy could get anymore excited, but I was wrong. My idiot started jumping around in circles. "Bendy!" I yelled laughing. Even Dr. Sanchez was amused. "I never seen a soon to be father as excited as him, this a good thing." 

(time skip)

 

I drove back to the apartment with an excited Bendy in the passenger seat. We pulled up in the parking lot on our side and headed inside. Bendy was looking at the pictures Dr. Sanchez gave us of the ultrasound, now it's time to call everyone and have a meeting. 

 

(Time skip next day) 

 

Bendy's Pov

 

May was out getting some food for gatherings and I stayed behind to clean up and cooking small meals. The doorbell rung and I went to see who it was, it was her grandparents and I let them in. It was still weird to be in normal form, but they didn't mind me. After came, Elise and Lance, Dahlia and Samuel, Morgan and Brandon, Josh and Miranda, Nae, Tanya and Noah, Tiffany, Emanuel and Daquan, Lashaunda and Elijah. May came back home and we were waiting for everyone from the studio. Around 4 Sam and Riya and finally Alex, John and Mack (i failed to mention John and Mack previously in other chapters.)

I served her grandparents their plates of food since everyone was finally here. Once everyone was situated with their meals and drinks, May and I sat in tow chairs facing everyone. "So you two any reason you gathered all of us here?" Asked Noah. I handed an envelope to May's grandmother Dahlia since she was the closest. Her face lit, "What is it grandma Dahlia." Asked Elijah, she didn't say anything and passed it to her husband, once grandma Morgan she was giggling because the younger cousins, uncles and aunts were left in the dark. "Come on grandma Morgan, why you being so secretive?" Complained Tiffany. Grandma Morgan put the pictures in the envelope and handed it to the others family members, their faces were stuck as stone. Daquan handed the envelope to Sam so her and the others could see. Of everyone, Sam screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!! Are you two serious?" We both nodded. John held up the pictures and shuffled through them, "Woah is that horns and a tail on both of them?" He asked looking closely at the picture, "Yeah, I think it's really adorable to be honest, they'll look like little Bendys." Said May. 

"Do you guys know the gender yet?" Asked Tanya. "Not yet I have to wait when i'm 18 to 20 weeks. But everyone won't know until the baby shower." May answered. After that we all sat and talked until around 9. Our friends stayed behind to help us clean and they left at about 10:30. 

I ran a bath for me and May and got our pajamas and towels out. I walked in the bathroom, May was already getting undressed and looking at herself in the mirror. Now that i'm looking at it, her stomach has gotten bigger. I sat our things down and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and planting my hands on her stomach. 

"You know you'll always be beautiful and no matter what, i'll always protect you and the children. Even if I have to kill someone." I said nuzzling her neck. "Well let's hope it doesn't get to that. Let's bath now, I hear hot water calling me." She pulled me with her to the tub. She hopped in and took off all my clothes and sat behind her. 

After our bath, we went to bed and had a good nights sleep. I can't wait to see what the future holds for our new family.


	9. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filling chapter where Bendy learns not to get in between a woman who likes food, especially if she's eating for two and have horrifying cravings that would lead to disaster.

May's Pov

 

I was now in my 9th week and it has been a roller coaster for both of us. The real issue is my constant cravings, because i'm known to eat nothing but junk most of the time cause I work, Bendy has put me on a strict diet of healthier foods with a little junk here and there. And what do I do when I feel as if I don't get enough of my daily chips and fatty foods, I throw one hell of a tantrum. Today we were going to the mall to buy me some maternity clothes, usually a woman wouldn't need stretchier clothing in the early stages, but I gained a lot more weight than what I thought. 

While walking to the maternity store, we passed up the food court. The smell of greasy goodness crept up my nose and turned my attention to that, Bendy had to chase after me. I moved to the side and put my foot out to trip him, "You're not getting between me and my fatty goodness!" I yelled, getting the attention of the people around us. Bendy was just getting up when I got to the order counter of the pizza place. I ordered myself 4 slices, payed and received my food. I was just about to open the box, when Bendy snatched it out my hand. "You had a crap ton of crap at home, you don't need anymore right now. I'll let you eat it when we get back." He walked away with my pizza. "But Bendy, it want taste as good if I have to reheat," I whined following him and trying to get my food back. A lot of people were watching us as I tried to get my pizza from him, every step was like a dance and I knew I was having any chance of following. So I came up with something better, I acted defeated of course he fell for it and proceeded to walk in front of me. I walked faster up behind him and with my leg raised back I went in for the kill between his legs. His body tensed up and i grabbed my pizza heading to the maternity store. 

 

Bendy's Pov

 

She's such a handful when it comes to food, it's bad enough she likes to gorge herself on junk normally, being pregnant makes it much worst. She stopped trying to get the pizza from me, which is good, I don't want her to embarrass herself in front of all these people. As we're both walking, I hear quick footsteps from behind me and before I could turn around, there was an instant pain between my legs. I froze right there, I was in so much pain I couldn't even scream, time completely stopped, I felt my heart sink into my ass and out. Is this what hell feels like, if so I think I just went there and came back. A single tear rolled down my left cheek as I limped following May, I honestly felt like sex won't be a thing for us anymore, she completely destroyed me. We made it to the maternity store, she had just finished her food and turned to me, "Sorry for what I did, but you got between me and my food. And no one gets between me and food, how ya feeling by the way?" She had the nerve to ask such a question after what she did to me, "No amount of ink in the world would be able to repair the damage you just caused." She hugged my arm between her growing breast and in the most seductive way possible responds with, "Ain't nothing I can't fix when we get home." My soldier never stand at attention so fast, thankfully my pants were snug enough to keep it at bay. She noticed my distress and dragged me into the store.

 

(time skip of shopping and the drive home)

 

May's Pov

 

We made it back to the apartment with a shit ton of clothes, even though I wasn't in the later stages Bendy insisted I get the bigger sizes as well. I plopped onto the couch and rested my head on the back of it. "I'll go put these away and maybe ice myself." Bendy said going into our room with the bags. I was so exhausted from shopping, but I was more of something else. I was hungry and there was a perfectly good cake in the fridge, I got up and proceeded to hunt my prey. 

 

Bendy's Pov

 

I placed all the clothes in May's dresser and limped my way to the kitchen to find an ice pack. When I entered the living room first, I didn't see her in there. I heard rustling in the kitchen and knew well she was stuffing her face. I walked in and watched as she ate a big piece of cake from the fridge with a glass of milk. 

"You're gonna make yourself sick ya know." I said, she jumped and almost dropped her cake. She glared at me, "You almost made me drop my food and give me a heart attack." She placed another piece of the cake in her mouth. I just giggled and walked over to the freezer, pulling out the pack, unzipped my pants and placed it on my dick. I let out a sigh of relief as the cooling sensation relieved me. "So about that offer you made me," I looked at her with a smirk, she returned it, put her cake down and dragged me to the bedroom. Best way to make up.

 

(just wanted to throw out a craving chapter, Bendy now knows what to expect when it comes to cravings. dont mess with a bitch food.)


	10. Bendy Save The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple decide to go out for the day and eat lunch, but they get in the crossfire of some men looking for someone. Bendy witnesses his love being held hostage and has no choice but to reveal his true self in order to save her and the other patrons of the diner.

Narrative Pov

May and Bendy were off today and decided to go for a walk in the park near their apartment. Bendy enjoyed watching the children play together or with their parents and it has him thinking about his own unborn children. "Excited," Asked May. Bendy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You damn right, how long does it actually take before they're born?" Asked Bendy. "Nine months, so we have about 7 or 8 months to go."   
"Ugh, but that's so long. Can't we just sleep the whole time until then?" May giggled at his impatience, ya can't rush a pregnancy, but knowing how excited he is she didn't mind. They sat in the park for about an hour relaxing, they then went to a diner for a late lunch.   
The diner was pretty mid-fancy and crowded with people. Two men who waited to be seated noticed May's small baby bump and allowed them to go before them, but May and Bendy rejected. After 20 minutes they were able to get a seat in a booth by the window. "This place is really nice, a lot of restaurants in this area a lot fancier than where we usually went." Said May. "I know that's why I brought you, they have a good selection of healthy foods."   
She gasped playfully, "You only brought me here to avoid anywhere with burgers and such. Such a devil you are." She fake pouted, Bendy gave her a toothy smile, "But i'm your little devil, right?" He asked, she pinch his cheek and nodded.   
The waiter came and took their orders, their lunch when by smoothly.

(Time skip to end of meal)

Bendy was about to get up and pay for the food, but May stopped him. "Don't worry I got it."   
"No, you stay seated. I got the bill." Bendy was standing up, but May was quicker and pushed him down. "I want to stretch, please." People who heard them were watching, some were giving Bendy dirty looks as to 'you better not be a douche and let a lady pay for dinner' and others just watched. Bendy look back to May and watched as she pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine. But just this once, next time I pay and if you protest i'm strapping you to the chair." He said in a playful but serious tone. She didn't hesitate and just walk to the register.

Three men walk into the diner wearing long jackets and hats. From where Bendy was sitting, he kept an eye on them, one of them was pulling something out of his jacket. 'Is that.... A gun?' Bendy got up to go get May as they were closing in on the register. But he was too late, the one with the gun grabbed her arm and held her close to him.

Bendy's Pov

I stopped dead in my tracks as the man held the gun at her back. "Now we don't want to hurt anyone here, but we will of we have to. We're just looking for someone who's been spotted here by our informat. Now Don, where are you! If ya don't come out, we'll just have to shoot this woman." He cocked it and jabbed it closer to her. "BENDY!!!" She screamed my name and I sat there frozen. Inky tears running down my face as I watched the mother of my children, the love of my life clutch her stomach afraid of what might happen. "Pl.... Please let her go," I stepped forward pleading to them. It just made them angrier and instead of her back he put the gun to her head. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she cried even more. "Just take me as a hostage, spare my girlfriend and the children!" I yelled. People in the restaurant focused their attention to May holding her stomach harder as fear ripped through her body.   
"So she's pregnant huh? Well I can't do that now, it'll maybe bring that asshole out if there are unborn children involved." He held onto her arm tighter, when I tried to move closer the other two pulled their guns out on me. I looked to May begging me for help with her eyes. Rage built up in my gut as I feel my body transform back into my demon form. I didn't feel no pain, the only thing on my mind right now was May and my children. People started to back away from me as I finished and the ink pooled from my horns, covering my face and falling to the floor. My voice became demonic and deep, "Now I won't ask again you sons of bitches. You will let my girlfriend and children go. Right. NOW!" The men backed away, but the first has yet to let go of May. This just fueled my rage even more, I put my arm out at them and summoned ink to cover their guns. The two behind the first guy dropped their weapons and shook the ink off themselves. "The next one will kill you, if you don't let her go."   
"I'm not leaving until that ass comes out. You can threaten me any kind of way, I won't let this bitch go. Of anything I will take her with me, she's really cute and she'll be perfect once I get rid of the abominations inside her." He gave her cheek a lick and she squirmed in his grasp. "Bendy do whatever you can. If I happen to get hurt even just a little, I won't blame you. Just let these two have a chance." Her small smile gave me all the motivation I needed, regardless of all these people, I will do anything for her. "Sorry to ruin everyone's day, but it's gonna get bloody in here." I chuckled at the image of their scared lifeless bodies staring into nothingness. It's been a long time since I done something like this, last time it was for my own pleasure, until she came along. I summoned more ink to to grab the gun and give May time to run. He shook his hand around trying to remove the ink, May stomped on hi foot and was heading towards me. My arm extended so I could quickly put her behind me, sh reaches out but the ring of a gun filled the air. Not just one shot, but two more. When I was brought back to reality, May was falling to the ground in front of me, two of the bullets have gone through her leg and the other in her abdomen. I caught her before she could hit the ground, "Shit May. Oh no are you alright. Please be alright." I held her cheek in my right hand, he eyes squinting from the pain. She clutches at her stomach as the blood seeps through her shirt. "This is working on my last nerve, since you don't want to show yourself than everyone in here will die!" The man snapped his fingers and him and his men ran out the building, the next disaster to follow was an explosion from above. The ceiling began to collapsed and I had to save everyone in here. I summoned ink webs around the building to hold up the ceiling. Everyone looked up as they saw it still in the air and looked at me. I looked around at everyone, fear of me still in their eyes, but I changed and won't let my old ways come out. In the least demonic and moat calmest I can be I said, "I know you're scared and I don't blame you all. But you all must get out while you can and please get my girlfriend some help. I... I can't lose her or my kids." I was hoping for some sign they would at least get May out, it was answered when a woman came up to me. "I don't how this is possible and feels like a dream, but my gut is telling me to do the right thing. You can count on me to help her." She slightly smiled and lifted May from the ground. She was still holding her stomach, she looked at me with concern, "Bendy will you be okay by yourself? I don't want to lose you."   
"May, you forgotten I am Bendy the Dancing Demon and made of ink. Nothing can fully kill me or at all." I tried to lift her spirits a bit. She giggled, "It's not the time to be funny, but still be careful." I nodded and they both left out. Through the window, I see a bunch of people standing outside, police cars, fire trucks and ambulances lined the street. Some people were slowly walking out and the remaining were stuck in place, "Please you all must go now." The remaining people ran out the building, with relaxed my body, the ink webs disappeared and the ceiling landed on top of me.

May's Pov

The paramedics tried to take me into the ambulance. But I wasn't gonna go without Bendy, my body had other plans. My eyes were getting heavy as my body was losing strength, I didn't want to leave if Bendy wasn't here with me. The paramedics rolled me into the truck, but before they could close the door, I caught glimpse of an inky blob on the ground form a figure. Adrenaline pumping through me I sprung up and screamed out, "BENDY!!!" Tears filled my eyes as I stretched both my arms out for him. He ran and jumped into the ambulance embracing me in a tight hug as he sobs in my neck. The paramedics were alarmed by him being there and tried to take him, but I held on, not wanting to let him go again. The woman who helped us walked to the men, I couldn't hear anything she said as my vision darkened.

Bendy's Pov

I was so happy to see my love still alive, but I was more worried to know she wasn't on her way to the hospital. The paramedics tried to break us apart, but she held onto me tightly. There was weakness in her grip, but I knew she wasn't letting me go anytime soon. The lady who helped her came up to us, she spoke with the paramedics. I didn't even bother to transform back to my human form as they all saw I came out a puddle of ink. I felt weight in my arms and turned to see May losing consciousness. Her eyes dilating and fluttering close, I panicked immediately trying to get her to stay awake. "May come on don't do this. You lasted this long, you can go a bit longer. May please, I don't want to be alone again." I sobbed holding her close, just thinking of the possibilty of losing her, like I lost Boris so long ago. The paramedics closed the door and hopped in the front of the truck and the other in the back with me and May trying to keep her stabilized to the hospital. He eyes me many times, he didn't want to get close and I get it. I still had ink running down my face and my voice was still in a demonic tone. I forced myself to calm down so he wouldn't be too tensed. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just get over emotional when the people I love are in danger." He seemed to have relaxed a bit, but I could tell he was still cautious. I ignored him and turned my attention to May, "Please May, I know you can pull through this. For me, you and our children." In the corner of my eye, I caught a small smile from the paramedic and in the rearview mirror in the front the other two were looking at me as if in sympathy. Despite it all in my heart I knew she sould be fine.


	11. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May finally gets to leave the hospital, in the time she was admitted her family, friends and Bendy take it upon themselves to plan a baby shower.

Bendy's Pov

We arrived at the hospital, since I didn't know the procedure I let the staff do what they needed to. Instead I stood in the waiting room, I was too concerned to sit and just watched the door and doing something you'll never witness a demon do, I prayed for her safety. I missed the most important thing, we only made love twice and I was so engrossed in it that I forgot to mark her. I would know her state that way, it would of been reassuring.   
I looked around the room, I never noticed the amount of people until now. They were all staring and backed further away from me, even the ladies behind the desk were frightened.   
Some men ran in with guns yelling for me to put my hands up. I ignored them and continued to stare at the door they took May through. They continued to yell and ready their guns, threatening to shoot me if I tried anything.   
'This is getting annoying, can't they just wait til I know how she's doing?' I thought. I turned to them and as serious and worried looking as I can I told them, "Not until I know she's okay. Can you at least allow me that?" Seems me talking wasn't expected, I guess I was too much of creature to them to be able to form words, I guess. I went to one of the chairs and sat down placing my head in my hands. "Please be alright, I don't want to be alone again." I said as I begin to cry afraid of losing her and my children. Minutes felt like hours, I tried holding back the tears knowing May would want me to have some form of hope. But I couldn't get the worst out of my head.   
I felt something touch my leg and turned to see what it was. A little girl with a sad and concerned face looked at me. A woman was walking up to her, "Annie get away from that thing." The woman walked slowly, afraid I was going to attack one of them. "You should listen to your mother kid." I turned away and looked at the floor. But she walked in front of me and raised my head to hers, "You're not scary and I believe you won't hurt anyone. If no one else is going to comfort you, I will." She gave me and big smile and a thumbs up. I looked at everyone else, they backed away slightly, even her mother. I placed a hand on her head giving it a rub, "You're one brave kid to do such a thing for a monster like me."   
"Even a monster has feelings mister, so don't let anyone tell you differently." This was encouraging and so grownup coming from what looks like 7 year old. "Kid how old are you?" I asked her curious. "I'm 6 years old mister." She didn't hesitate not once about revealing such a thing. "You're pretty young to say such grownup words and praises like that. Where'd you learn to speak like that?" I asked. She sat on the chair next to me, her legs swinging along since they can't touch the floor. "I get bullied a lot, it's the reason i'm here." I looked down to her and noticed she had something on her arm and she a few bandages on her face. She looked up at me and smiled, "Don't worry, it happens a lot, i'm used to it. I always tell myself every morning, that the future always holds something greater. It really helps me too, i've never been more motivated." Her smile grew wider and I couldn't help but smile. Such a little thing doing her best to cheer me up, now I know I have think positive. A thought also hit me, I have to contact her family and tell them what happened. I pulled out my phone and dialed her cousin Nae, it went through five rings before she picked up.

Nae: What up Bendy, how're you and May doing?

Bendy: Well, I called you just for this reason.

Nae: Bendy.... Were you crying? OH MY GOD! What happened, is it something to do with May? Did that asshole come and hurt? I swear if he did i'm gonna strangled him until his pops off!

Bendy: No, no he didn't come. Me and May were having lunch at a diner and some men came in and held her hostage while she was paying for the food. They were looking for someone, I wasn't going to let them hurt her so I went into my normal form. Despite.... my efforts.... she still got hurt and we're at the hospital now.

Nae: How is she doing? Are the babies okay? Oh my god Bendy, please give me some good news.

Bendy: I don't know for sure, they took her behind some doors and i've been sitting in what looks like a waiting room with the police or whatever threatening to shoot me.

Nae: Not much they can do there. They might have taken her to surgery, please tell me which hospital you're at so I can gather everyone to meet you there.

 

I didn't even know the name of the hospital, I looked to Annie, "Can you ask your mother what hospital we're at?" She nodded her head and ran to her mom. It look like her mom didn't want to tell her at first, but whatever she did got her to come clean. Annie came back and sat back in the chair, "South Point Hospital," I looked at her like what kind of name, "I know weird name right?" She giggled and I couldn't help but smile. 

 

Bendy: South Point Hospital.

Nae: Oh that's good, Daquan works there and is there at the moment. If you can hurry and call, you might get while he's still on break. I'll get everyone and also the guys at the studio. See you soon Bendy.

Bendy: See you soon Nae.

Nae: And Bendy?

Bendy: Yeah?

Nae: Don't give up hope, okay? She'll be fine and so will the kids.

Bendy: Thanks Nae.

Nae: No prob, bye.

 

I hung up the phone and dialed Daquan's number. A few rings and he answers.

 

Daquan: Bendy, would have never thought you would ever call.

Bendy: Um... Hi Daquan, are you at South Point Hospital at the moment?

Daquan: Yeah, I was about to clock in early, why. Did something happen to May?!

Bendy: .....

Daquan: Bendy?

Bendy: ....

Daquan: Bendy, are you crying? Oh my god Bendy, what happened?!

Bendy: I'm so sorry Daquan, i'm just worried she won't make it or the children. I had a hard time explaining it to Nae, you think you could come to the waiting room and I tell you then?

Daquan: Sure Bendy, i'm on my way.

 

He hung up and I placed my phone back in my pocket and started sobbing in my hands again. Annie wrapped her good arm around my back and placed her head on my shoulder. "It's okay mister, she will be fine. Just have faith in yourself and her."

"Thank you Annie, I never anyone here would actually listen to me."

"Forget them, having one person is enough. Because it only takes one person, that's what my grandma says." I raised my head and pulling Annie into a hug. We both waited for, Daquan finally came and I told him everything. Soon everyone showed up one after the other, I fully explained everything to them, the police were even more confused by how they could casually talk to me. Annie's mother gotten more comfortable after watching her interact me and decided to come up and give me some type of comfort.

We all waited, Annie got her mother to let them stay longer until we found out any news. "Annie?" She looked up at me eating on a candy bar I got her from the machine. "Yeah Bendy?"

I rubbed her head, "Don't ever change, you're a special little girl and you will be able to change someone's life someday."

"I'll be sure that never happens." She gave me a big smile and leaned into my arm.

After about an hour in a half, I can't believe it's only been that long, the doctor came out from behind the doors. He tensed up when he saw me stand, but were reassured by the others.

"I take it you're the.... person who came in with her?" He asked, I nodded it. "And who's everyone else?"

"Some are her family and the others are people she work with."

"Well the good news is that she is fine and the bullet to her abdomen has missed the children she is currently carrying. Is the father also present?" I raised my hand and more confusion flooded his face, "Um.... well. I will also inform that you two will be having twin girls, I can take you and her family in first to see her."

I felt a wide grin on my face, Annie hugged my leg and congratulated me for the children and May being safe. "When the babies are old enough, could they be my friends and play with me?" I looked at her mother, "It's up to your mom for such a decision." She stood in front her mom, "Mom, can I be friends with Bendy's kids when they get older?" It was more of a whining plea, "Oh alright, I can't say no. Plus you did such a grown up thing to comfort him and made me see he's not such a bad guy." She took out a pen and paper, wrote something down and gave it to me, "This is my number, you can call me if you need anything. I'm a daycare teacher and if you and your girlfriend need someone to watch kids, i'll do it for you."

I took the paper and smiled at her, I asked for a piece and the pen and wrote me and May's numbers down and gave it to her. "Thank you for giving me a chance and Annie, be good for your mom okay?" Annie nodded and gave me a final hug before they left out. We followed the doctor to the back and he led us to room full of beds and patients. I got some weird stares from all of them, that's expected anyway.

I stopped in my tracks to listen carefully, "Is that singing?" Everyone else stopped to listen, "That is." Replied Elijah.

 

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eP0lOTsVt0o)

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Even if the world should end tomorrow we'll always say

Blessings for your birthday

Blessings for your everyday

Keep on facing forward till the very end of each day

 

I was able to capture who was singing sped walked to the end of the room. Sitting on the bed was May, rubbing at her stomach as she sings. "May." Tears welled up in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "Bendy, you're still here. I'm so happy that I could tell you the good news."

I walked over her and embraced her in a big hug, kissing all over her face. She giggled at the feeling, I could tell she was happy. "Bendy, the children miraculously survived."

"I know my love, I never been so scared and happy in my whole life at the same time." She held my face in her hands and gave me a small peck on my lips. "I see you informed everyone. Thanks for coming you guys, i'm sorry to have worried you all."

Nae nearly pushed me out the way trying to get to May, "You idiots have me worried, I shouldn't be going gray this early in life." May giggled and gave her cousin a hug. After them, Sam and the others came in to see May. Everyone left, but they allowed me to stay as they brought May up to a different room. It was pretty spacious to be a room for one person, I opened the blinds to let light in and walked to the bed sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Did the doctors tell you the other great news about the children?" I asked her, she looked confused. I'm guessing she only knew they were fine, "We're having girls." I saw the excitement in her eyes, "Are you serious?" I nodded and she pulled me into another hug, but flinched cause she forgot about her wound.

We stayed at the hospital for a few days, the doctors reassured the police I was no threat and we got a due date. 

 

(time skip to their apartment)

 

We walked took the elevator to our floor, May looked ready to relax the day next couple of days away. Little did she know, I planned a baby shower with everyone while she was admitted. I took the keys and opened the door to our home, the moment we stepped in, everyone yelled surprise. May backed into the wall, with the face of like who, what why. I chuckled at her reaction, she recovered and walked further into the room. There were a bunch of gifts, food and decorations in our living room.

"I hope you like it my love," I raised her head up to me and gave her kiss on the lips. "Did you organize all this?" She asked as we walked to the couch. "Not really, I didn't know it was a thing, until Lashuanda told me, well all the women of your family. They were all over the phone, the times I was out, I was with them going through the ropes of everything. Talk about tiring." I plopped down and laid my head on the back of the couch. Throughout the afternoon we all talked and played baby shower games.

We then started to hand out the baby gifts, it was the only things I didn't help with so it was as much of a surprise to me as it was to May.

We first received gifts from the women that consisted of her cousins and aunts, they all got the children clothes up to 2 years old, toys and shoes. The males that consisted of cousins and uncles, gave us essentials like bottles, diapers, baby wipes and the like. Everyone from the studio worked day and night to create decorations for the babies' room based on their current series and some cute versions from my old cartoon days, they also even got a lot of clothes and toys. "Well at least, we won't have to worry about outfits and something for them to play with." I said putting the stuff aside. "That's not all, while you're busy around the apartment and can't give the baby attention, you can place them in this or they could sit under this and play." Sam pushed four big boxes out and towards us. We opened and from what May said, one was like a bouncing chair they could sit in and the other goes on the floor and they lay under it. It was really cute and convenient and when we need Annie's mother to watch them, they'll have something to do. Next was the grandparents, Elijah gave both of us blindfolds and once we put them on. We were dragged to somewhere in the apartment, I heard the opening of a door and we stepped in with whoever was guiding us.

"Alright you guys can remove the blindfolds." Said Tanya, we did and my jaw dropped, eyes wide and nearly about to faint. The second room was decorated, the white walls of the room didn't look boring anymore as there were baby posters, decorations to make it look lively, by the window were two cribs with stuffed animals, pink blankets and pillows, there were dressers for all the clothes, two tables I didn't know what they were for yet, the wooden floor had a pink flowered rug, there's so much to list. But they bought a whole bedroom set for the twins with extra decorations. I literally squealed like a girl, but knowing how it sounded I stopped, covered my mouth and looked to the others. Everyone holding in laughs, but May gave me this really confused look of 'What?'

"Seriously Bendy? And I thought I was the more excited one." She chuckled and walked further in the room, inspecting all the detail put into its arrangement. "Thank you for this everyone. I never could have asked for a better family, friends and boyfriend." She sounded happy, but her face was of hurt, her eyes became watery and she felt on her knees to the floor crying. "May are you alright, is something not to your liking?" I was really concerned, she rarely cried like this. "I.... It's just..... mom and dad *sniff sniff* aren't here to see."

I completely forgot her parents weren't around anymore, I wouldn't know how this felt, but from seeing how she is, means having your parents here for such an occasion is special. I hugged her until she stopped crying and we all went back into the living room to eat and chat.

The night ended smoothly with laughs and chatter, I could never have asked for a better life.


	12. Tail Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last lemon was in the Valentine's Day special.

Im gonna mention May is about 6 months at this point. Talk about a drastic time skip. Over the course of these months, Bendy has become more accepted in mostly in the hospital. Out in public he's a human and someone from the diner would recognize him. But most of the Povs have been Bendy i think May needs some spotlight.

May's Pov

It's a beautiful saturday, its our off day and a good time to relax. I get out of bed, leaving Bendy to sleep. He really loves his off days so he can sleep in. I don't go out much unless it's for work or running errands, so this feels like a perfect time to get some fresh air. I made Bendy his favorite sandwich for lunch and put a little note on the table and his favorite drink was in the freezer. I didn't know how long I would be so it's best to be prepared. I grabbed my set of keys for the apartment and left out.   
The town wasn't too far of a walk and the exercise would be good for me. I can even shop for relaxation too. "Let's see what can I buy today? We're out of fruit, so I could get that on the way and we need more milk. Now for the time being," I look down at myself, i'm bigger now that the twins are growing like crazy. "You know, you two are making mommy fatter and unable to wear brand new clothes for a more than a month." Time to shop for more clothes. These kids are going to leave hella stretch marks. I walked into the nearest store that sold maternity clothes, the good thing about this part of town is that the shops do cater to new families. I actually love it here, maybe I might actually move into a new house and let Riya have the other one. It's time I move on from the past anyway and the apartment is just nice for me and Bendy to start our family in.

Narrative Pov

May looked around the store, picking out a few clothes and trying to see if they fit. After shopping there she left and went to a smoothie store for a drink. She was enjoying herself throughout the day and once it was time to finally go home, she went to one of the small stores to get the things she wanted. While checking the quality of the fruit someone tapped her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned around her eyes widened and she backed away, standing before her was Leo. "Long time no see." His tone was of pure hatred and it made May much more uncomfortable. "Um...." She didn't know what to say and just grabbed what she needed and walked off.

May's Pov

'For the love of god what fuck does he want. I don't have time to deal with him.'   
I went to the check out line and waited my turn, but he has to ruin that by coming up behind me. "I see that little demon knocked you up, what sort of abomination are you bringing home this time?" I ignored his insult, trying my hardest not to knock his lights out for insulting my kids. It was finally my turn to check out and payed the cashier for all my things and hauled ass out the store. I took out my phone and called Bendy.

Bendy: *yawn* Good morning May, you're not home?

May: No, I went out for some fresh air and me time. I had to buy more clothes because the others are getting too small or im getting too big and I picked up some fruit and milk, but the reason I called was because I want you to meet me at the park.

Bendy: Oh something wrong, what's going on?

May: Apparently Leo's out and he saw me and the store and tried to talk to me. I nearly lost it when he called the girl abominations and I just don't feel safe walking home alone if he's gonna follow me.

Bendy: Say no more, gonna transform like Sailor Moon be there in a flash.

May: No more anime for you.

Bendy: Love ya too toots.

I hung up and made my way to the park. I would take small glances back and see him keeping his distance but still tailing me.

(Time skip to park)

Bendy was waiting for me by the bench we always sat at. "Hey Bendy." He looked in my direction and pulled me into a hug, he couldn't but see Leo a few feet away. "This is annoying, I can't believe he followed you all the way here. I have an idea, follow me." He grabbed some of the bags to hold my hand and he led me to an alley. Using his ink powers he created a portal on the wall, "I need you to hold your breath, until we get to the other side." I took a deep breath and nodded the ready, I took a peek as Leo watched us jump through.

We made it to the other side and surprisingly the girls' room in the apartment. "Woah, how'd you do that, it was amazing!"  
"The posters of my face became helpful. I found out I can still do that just a few weeks ago. Even better I can keep an eye on the kids when im sleeping through these posters." I looked in amazement, it's a secure way, 'Maybe we should put something in the living room to watch the front door.' I thought walking to the kitchen. Seeing him just sparked fear for some reason, like he's planning something.  
I leaned over the sink to calm myself, Bendy must have felt my distress cause he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm here and won't let him do anything to you or the children. Okay?" I turned to face him, a smile plastered on my face, "You always know how to make me feel better. You're right, I shouldn't be worrying like that. I am carrying these kids, so I shouldn't stress myself out." I hugged Bendy and we both went into the living room.

(Time skip about 2 hours)

Me and Bendy were watching Assassination Classroom (awesome anime, like the combination of seriousness and comedy is perfect, until the end that had me hugging my koro sensei figurine)  
For some time i've been having these urges. I've been able to keep them at bay, but it's been getting harder and harder, being next to Bendy doesn't help. He was laughing at the events in the show and I got an idea. His tail sitting between us, 'I wonder how sensitive it is.' I thought and grabbed it. Bendy let out a little yelp and looked to me confused. I started to gently rub the tip and he let out a soft moan, but quickly covered his mouth. I gave a small smirk and rubbed it again, this time was a raspy breath.  
This was getting intriguing, I sped up leaving Bendy in a moaning mess, I could see the bulge forming in his pants. Taking it further I put the tip in my mouth and started sucking. His moans got even louder, "May *pant pant* I... If you *moan* keep doing that i'm gonna...." his hips jerked up as he came in his pants. His body shivered and his breathes were shaky as he was coming down from his high. He looked to me eyes slightly closed, "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "What, can't have a little fun fun with my favorite demon?" I straddled him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss, I felt his tail pull my sweat pants away at the hem and go into my panties. He thrusted his tail in my womanhood, making me break the kiss to moan. (Btw im picturing this whole thing in a movie format)   
He even grunts from the feeling. "Sh... Shit. Feels even better in you." He said as he caressed my insides. It felt so good, but I wanted more, I got off him to pull my clothes off and I unzipped his pants to free his erection and straddled him forcing him inside me. We both let out loud moans, thankful that the walls are sound proof.  
He grabbed my hips and started moving me up and down. All the stress from earlier was evaporated in that moment, the pit of my stomach became tight as I was getting closer and closer to the edge. "Ben... *moan* Bendy, i'm about to come." I moaned out. "Me too *grunt*" He replied. He sped up and with one final thrust, we both came.  
I laid my head on his shoulder trying to catch my breath. I let out a moan as he pulled out of me, letting all the liquids pour out.   
He carried me to the bathroom, sitting me on the toilet and running the running the bath. He got everything we needed and came back, undressing me and then himself. We both sit in the tub facing each other and I relax as he massages me ankles and feet. He smiles humming a tune from his show. Once we were done, he dressed me in my pajamas and carried me to our room and went straight to bed.

(The fuuuuck did i just type today?)


	13. Little Devils Incoming Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the little demon angels are born into the world. I might end up making a story based in between the different time skips. I'll think about it more

Narrative Pov

It's a been a good couple of months, rarely have May encountered Leo again, but it still had her on edge. Bendy would make sure they weren't being followed on their way home fr work or being out. And just in case, Bendy put a cutout of himself in the living room per May's request.   
May would go for her regular checkups in the morning and Bendy would be home either doing work for the studio or cleaning and cooking.

Today was a chill day at the studio, they were just finishing up voicing over the last episode of their series and would soon go out to celebrate. Alex was going through the comments of the week on their website. "We come a long way, who knew that just us would be able to pull off this many episodes in such little time," he said. Riya walked up behind him and patted both his shoulders, "Maybe because we started this series in high school as a pilot and continued in college." 

"You right, it just feels like so little time passed though. The quality is simple, but good. May's a fast artist and animator, especially after Clark injured himself."

"Oh yeah, I haven't heard from Clark in months, how's he doing?" 

"Well bad news is, he won't be able to draw anymore. Well not for some time, at the most 2 years. Right now Sam has him doing advertisements when he's not in physical therapy."

"That sucks, I hope he comes back to at least visit." Riya walked back to her desk to put away papers that contained the songs for the series. Mack was going through the emails for the company, his eyes grew wide from one particular email. "You guys have to come see this!" Everyone rushed over behind Mack, showing them the email.

 

Dear Reachout Studios (don't think i ever gave them a name)

 

This is Ella from Animation Awards and I am happy to say, you're show has been chosen to be a possible nominee on our awards show this coming summer. If you accept, a film crew will be there to interview everyone at the studio and to allow the fans to take a look in the workplace. There will be a poll online for fans to vote for their favorite show in different categories, if yours make the cut, everyone will be invited to the awards ceremony here in state. I hope to hear from you soon.

 

Everyone let out a breath they were holding in and looked to each other. "You guys.... WHOEVER THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!!" Screamed Sam at the top of her lungs. Everyone began to cheer about their newfound accomplishment. "If it wasn't for Bendy coming in the last bits, we would have taken longer and the animations wouldn't have looked as smooth. We have to hurry and celebrate!" Everyone patted Bendy on the back for being there with them, "You're my lucky little devil, ya know that?" May gave Bendy a kiss on the lips, "I'm not so little anymore toots." He replied with a smile. "I'm going to the bathroom before we leave, okay?" May walked out the room and into the bathroom down the hall.

 

Bendy's Pov

 

This was an exciting time, last time I ever seen such happiness and success of a show, was when I was in mine. Just thinking about what happened and why my fame dropped so fast has always been on my mind. But I was happy for them and I got to be a part of something big again. We chatted while waiting for May to come out the bathroom, but it's been too long. She doesn't usually stay in there for that long, not even to drop a plop (i cant believe myself). Even the others were getting suspicious, "I'll go check on May." Sam said getting up from her chair. My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was a text from May and I instantly ran out the room and into the bathroom. 

When I opened the door, she was sitting on the floor clutching her stomach, "May, what's wrong? Please tell me the babies are alright." I knelt down next to her, "They're fine, but they're also coming." She responded. 

"W... What you mean by that?"

"I'm about to give birth here on this floor, if I don't get home!" I picked her up and noticed the wetness coming from her, I didn't bother to ask questions and ran out the room. I screamed for everyone while still running. "Bendy, what's going on?" Asked John. "She's having them, can one of you drive us back to the apartment?" I asked panicking, because I thought I was ready, but nope. May threw her keys to Riya, "You can drive, but you will need to gas that bitch... ugh," she held onto her stomach and I ran straight to the car. Once we got outside, Riya unlocked the doors and opened the back for us and slipped May in first and got in after. 

"Bendy, I need you to call Daquan for me, he's going to help birth the babies." She was breathing heavily to ease the pain, I took out my phone and dialed Daquan. A few rings and he picks up.

 

Daquan: Good evening Bendy, what can I do for ya?

Bendy: Um.... uuuuuhhhh? May's having the babies.

Daquan: *spits drink* Are you serious, where are you guys headed to?

Bendy: Back to our apartment. I never experienced this, what should I even do when I get there?

Daquan: Alright dude calm down. You have to be relax in order for to feel relaxed. Once you get home, make sure she's in the bed or better make her a warm bath, not scolding hot. That way she will be able to ease some of the pain. Turn off lights in the bathroom and light candles instead, this creates a soothing visual atmosphere, I know May likes calming music when she's stressed or not feeling well so put on something with ocean sounds and to help with the pain you can also sit behind her in the tub and hold her in a hug for comfort. All this will relax her until I get there and when she's ready to birth them, i'll be on my way.

Bendy: Thanks, we'll see you there.

 

I hung up and started rubbing May's stomach, hoping that would help calm her. Riya was taking driving us through different roads that we don't usually take. "Hey Riya, you know where you're going right?" I asked her, "Yeah, these are shortcuts. This way we bypass all traffic and police, so I can haul ass if I want to." She responded with a smile, I never expected this from her, she seems so sweet at times.

 

(Time skip to apartment)

 

We finally made it, after twists and turns and motion sickness from Riya's driving we were finally home. I composed myself and got May out the car and ran up to the apartment. I fumbled with the keys because I was holding May and didn't want to put her down, luckily Riya took em from me and opened the door. I ran and placed May on the couch and went into the bathroom to run a warm bath, I lit some candles and went through her cd collection to find the right music. Once everything was set up, I went back into the living room and moved May into the bathroom. 

"Bendy what are you doing?" She asked me, her face scrunching up from the pain. "Don't worry, this will help ease some of the pain," I was about to place her in the tub, but she stopped me and made an indication for her clothes to be taken off. "Can't give birth with pants still on and it's a lot more comfortable not wearing clothes in the tub." I steadied her on her feet, her hands on my shoulders as I took each piece of clothing off her body. 

I sat her in the tub and played the cd from the radio. I than stripped myself of my pants and shirt, except my underwear and sat behind her in the tub and did what Daquan said to do. Sam and Riya sat in the bathroom with us, while John, Alex and Mack waited for her cousin in the front.

 

(Skip about thirty minutes)

 

The doorbell rung and I could hear the front door being opened. Footsteps got closer and Daquan soon walked in, "How you doing May?" He asked, she looked to him a little droopy. "I'm fine, a little tired." She laid her head against my chest and he smiled at her response. "Meaning these methods are working, but once you get further in, it'll be a lot harder. I called everyone else and they should be here soon." 

He sat a bag down on side the tub, he took out a pair of gloves and put them on. "I'm gonna check to see how far you are, just take a deep breath and relax." He ordered, she nodded her head and let out a breath. He put his hand between her legs and placed two fingers in her, "Since you won't be using an epidural, you'll be able to feel more in control, which allow the birthing process to be easier and less painful. Right now you're about 3 centimeters, it'll be another few hours before you can give birth since it's your first time." He informed, it just made May groan in frustration, I wrapped my arms tighter around her shoulders, "It's okay love, the time if we stay relaxed, how about we try to get some sleep?" I whispered to her in her ear and she nodded. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, I even felt my eyes get heavy, the atmosphere was so soothing. Before I knew it, my eyes were shut and darkness consumed me.

 

(About 4 hours later)

 

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" I woke up to a loud scream, I completely forgot where I was until I looked down a bit and saw May in my arms clutching her stomach, 'Oh yeah, May's having the babies soon. I wonder how much time passed.' I thought and saw that her aunts Miranda and Elise were in the bathroom now instead of Sam and Riya. May was still groaning and I rubbed her stomach, "Hey. Sshh, i'm here, everything is fine." This calmed her down and she relaxed again. "Thanks Bends, you're a life saver ya know that?" She asked looking up at me with a smile. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, an awe was heard from her aunts and we looked at them. 

"What are you two awing about," May asked. "Oh nothing, just the cutest sight in the world." Elise said. I chuckled and turned back to placing my head on May's. I decided to sing a random song and pull out whatever words to make it make sense.

 

Don't worry young angel

You're not alone, I am here

Don't worry the pain will go away

Be patient and listen to my song

Let the words sooth your mind

Forget about the present for now

Breath in breath out

The time soon approaches 

For in your arms two angels will be

 

I felt her hand touch my arm as she leaned into me some more, "That was calming, thank you Bendy." 

"Anything for my Angel." 

 

Daquan came back in and knelt by the tub, "How's my favorite cousin doing?" He asked, she gave him a weak thumbs up. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Well you should be ready soon, while you were sleeping I checked your cervix, you're dilating faster than I expected for a first time mother. I just came to do another and i'll let you be alone." She nodded and he continued to check, "Wow you're almost there, the bath seems to be working well. It's also the help of your pain tolerance, we should drain the water now and reheat fill the tub with more warm water. You two don't have to move." He took the stopper out the (thingy whatever the fuck its called) drain? And the water slowly went down, I rubbed May's belly to replace the warmth from the water. 

 

Tub filled to our waists, hours passed and it was becoming harder to deal with the pain. May wiggled in my arms, trying to find a comfortable sitting position, even rubbing her stomach wasn't helping. 

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" She made a loud scream that rang through the apartment, Daquan ran in with everyone behind him, "May are you alright?" He asked. She couldn't speak she was in too much pain, Daquan just took this as queue and put on one of the gloves. "She's 9 centimeter, it's going to be a lot more painful here on out. Try your best to keep her comfortable, i'll be back in an hour or 2 once she reaches 10 centimeters." He got up and walked out the bathroom, everyone took this as a time to leave us alone. 

"Bendy, it hurts so much," May said curling into a ball. I patted her head while whispering calming words, "Sshh my love, it's almost over. Just think, our girls will soon be born and we'll spend so much time with them and we'll be there for everything they do." I smiled against her head, planting a kiss on top. "I know, I can't wait. We haven't decided on names yet, what would we name them?" She asked. 

This was a good question, we haven't thought about that. We were so preoccupied with everything else, "Let's see, we should take this time to come up with something."

 

Narrative Pov

Bendy and May relaxed in the tub for what felt like hours, May's labor pains getting worse and worse. "Bendy can we go to the bed, sitting is making it worse." She asked and Bendy nodded. He stood up and got out the tub and grabbed a towel for May. He carefully helped May out the tub and wrapped the towel around her.   
They walked out the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom, May sat on the bed and Bendy looked through the dresser to find something May could comfortably wear.   
"There should be a night gown in there somewhere I bought for this occasion. It's blue if that helps." She said and Bendy shuffled through her pajamas drawer and found it. He walked to the bed and helped her in it. May laid down and Bendy covered her up with the blanket. "I'm kinda thirsty, could you get me some water," Bendy nodded, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to head to the kitchen.   
Everyone was chatting around the coffee table about current events in the world when they saw Bendy. "Yo Bends..... Ooooooh." Drawled out Sam. Bendy looked at her confused and she pointed to his boxers. "I forgot about that. Sorry everyone, I was focused on getting May to our room." Bendy explained, but they all waved him off indicating it was fine. He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water for him and May and walked back to the room.

"Here you go m'lady." Bendy said teasingly, May hates when he acts formal when he does something for her. "Thank you for being a teasing ass. How is everyone doing?"   
"Chatting in the living room, how's the pain, you seem to be taking it well."   
"Actually it hurts like a bitch, but i'm trying my best to ignore it."  
"I can't til this is over, I never knew having kids would take this long."  
"Well you're not the one going through the process. I have to suffer the most."  
"Awe you know I wish there was more I could do for you."  
"Hnng!"   
May balled up from a sudden pain in her abdomen. Bendy got up and tried to comfort her, "Is there anything I can do?" He asked unsure of what else is there. May laid on her back and spread her legs apart breathing in and out quickly. "Oh please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Bendy said beginning to panic. May looked at him, "Get Daquan. NOW!!" She yelled and Bendy ran out the room to the living room.

"DAQUAN!!!!" Bendy screamed running into the living room. "Oh Bendy boy calm down. Is everything alright?" Daquan asked. Bendy didn't know how to explain it and just made gestures towards the bedroom. Daquan got the jist and grabbed his bag. They both ran into the bedroom with everyone else behind. May was holding onto her stomach scrunching her face in pain. "Alright Bendy you just stay by May's side to ease her pain. I need someone to get a big bowl with some warm water and a lot of blankets and towels." Daquan ordered.

(Time skip to a little birthing)

Daquan was guiding May through the process of birthing her children. Bendy by her side wiping sweat off her forehead. "There we go, I can see the head. Bendy would you like to see?" Asked Daquan. Bendy never witnessed this and took this chance of experiencing something new, he walked by Daquan's side to see what he saw. Bendy was not amused or amazed, he killed people in his life. But just seeing this made him lose all color, even the black portions of his body started graying out. "Nope, nope, nope fuck that I rather be up here." He said walking back to May's side, everyone laughing at his reaction, even May.   
"Alright this is the moment, baby one is almost out, give a gentle push May." Ordered Daquan, May started pushing but not too hard. Bendy held her hand, but realized it was a bad idea when May squeezed real hard, "Oh dear devil where that strength come from?" He said flinching, but keeping his cool.   
"You're doing great May, I can't wait to destroy the world with these little trouble makers." Cheered Sam clapping by the door. "Sam stay away from my kids before they end up like all of us in high school." May shot back. 

"UUUGGGHHH!!!" May grunted with a final push and the cries of a baby echoed in the room. Daquan clamped the umbilical cord and cut down the middle with some scissors, he than gave the little girl to May and Bendy. "Bends, she's beautiful." May cooed at their newborn. "She's a little darlin isn't she." Bendy rubbed her little head with his thumb on her small cheek. "What is her name?" Asked Nae. 

"Borise (i forgot how it's spelled)," Said Bendy. "That name sounds familiar, isn't that the name of Boris the wolf from your show?" Asked Alex. Bendy nodded, "He's no longer here and May thought it be nice to name one of them after him." May smiled, but it soon faltered when she felt another pain coming. Bendy quickly took Borise and gave her to Joann. "Alright May, this little lady is ready to come. Give me a relaxing push now." Ordered Daquan. May took a few breaths and pushed in the most relaxing manner as she can. 

Their second child took a bit longer and Daquan knew something was wrong, he pushed his hand inside May's vagina. He felt around and instantly touch the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. "We have to hurry and get her out." He said and started to untangle and unwrap the cord. "What's wrong," asked Bendy. "The umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck and if we don't get her out soon, she won't make it." Daquan replied, focusing on getting the baby out. May was in a lot of pain as she could not push any further, Bendy was trying his best to keep her calm by whispering encouraging words to her. 

"Got it, May push now." May did as she was told and the baby was soon out. But this time the room was silent, the baby limp in Daquan's arms. Her complexion was a pale white and her lips were purple from lack of oxygen. May started to sob in her hand as she tilted her head down from the sight. Bendy didn't know what to think or do, he stood by May's side frozen. 'This can't be happening.' He thought staring as his daughter has yet to take in a breath. Daquan rose up and walked the makeshift table and placed the baby on top next to her sister. He turned back to Bendy and May with his head down, "I'm sorry you guys, it was wrapped around her too long." He said in a sad tone, everyone in the room was in tears. May felt like her heart had stopped as she screamed in Bendy's arms..... until.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

There was a small cough and next a cry, everyone looked to the table. The baby took her first breath and was crying, Daquan quickly ran and picked her up. "Thank goodness, you gave us quite a scare little one." Daquan handed the little girl to May and Bendy, they both embraced their little miracle. "I'm so happy she survived, almost killed me for a second there," said her grandma Morgan. "So what's the name of this little already troublemaker," asked Emanuel. 

"We were deciding between Mendy and Mandy. Which do you guys think?" May asked. Their friends and family started to think hard on the names, "Well it is both of your names put together, but I think Mendy sounds better," said Noah. Everyone else agreed and Bendy and May looked to their daughter, "Well than, your name will be Mendy little one," announced Bendy. Mendy cooed and made other baby noises, it earned a laugh from Bendy. 

"Well time to clean them both off and put them in one of their onesies, i'll return them to you both once i'm done." He walked over to a small bucket and placed Mendy in it to clean her off, Tanya went over with Borise to clean her.

Bendy and May sat on the bed together, Bendy had May wrapped in his arms. "You did great toots," said Bendy giving May a kiss on the forehead. "We both did great, without you I feel I wouldn't be as strong right now. Mendy gave us quite a scare." She replied.

"Yeah, let's just hope that's the only scare we get from her."

"Hehe, I doubt it. Knowing your past, you might end up teaching her something."

"May, you wound me."

"It's true, but I would love you anyway. You coming into my life was what I needed and now I can share some more memories with you and the girls."

They looked in Daquan's direction, watching him wash the girls off and put on their little onesies. He walked back and gave each girl to them. The babies looked up to their parents with big eyes.

Mendy the youngest twin, had very curly brown hair and pac man eyes like Bendy but they were green like May's. Borise the oldest twin, had straight black hair with eyes like May, but black like Bendy's. Both girls had little horns protruding from their head and little tails coming from their backsides. The other difference was, Mendy had the pattern just like Bendy but compared to his pale white complexion it was a light brown color. Borise's pattern was a single color, but her skin was a pale white like Bendy's face. (BTW May's natural hair color is brown, she likes to dye her hair)

May breast fed both girls and they were put down to bed, everyone left them to be alone again. "How about you get some sleep love, you've had a long day." Said Bendy. "I am tired, but what about you?" 

"I'll be in bed after everyone leave. I'll go see them all out now and come back." He gave May a kiss on the forehead and walked out the room. 

After seeing everyone off, he walked back down the hall to his and May's room, but checked on the girls in their room first. They were sound asleep, he was happy that poster was in the room, he'll be able to see everything in the room even when sleeping. He left the door open and walked to his room, he got in bed and went to sleep next to his love. A smile crept on his face from the events of the night and the happiness that will soon follow everyday. 

"I love you May."

 

A/N: I'm actually drawing Mendy and Borise at the moment, there will only be two different versions of them in this story since they'll still be babies by the end of this book. The second one will be about them just living out their lives and I will post art of them as they grow up. Thank you.


	14. Diaper Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snippet of Bendy struggling with changing his daughters' diapers

Bendy's Pov

I've entertained children, I killed people for years, I was even able to lure that son of a bitch Henry into the workshop, but this is the worst thing i've dealt with. Changing diapers, who knew such a small little thing could shit so much in a matter of hours. Boreese (we going with this spelling) was the worst of the two, her food just flowed through her like a waterfall and before we know it she's hungry again. 

I'm even wearing a mask over my face because of how bad their shit smells, May has been resting since she gave birth three days ago and I didn't want to bother her. On the first night, Dahlia showed me how to feed, burp, bath, put them to sleep and change them so May won't have to do too much. 

Everything else was pretty easy to do, except my current situation now. I had both girls laying on the changing table, diapers ready to be put on and the trash bin open and ready for the atomic bomb that is their shitty diaper. I took in a deep breath and went to work, "Alright little angels, I need you to behave for daddy this time. I know we started on a rough patch, but let's make it easier on all of us. I'm going to change your diapers and you will be motionless and quiet so we can get it done quicker and take your afternoon nap, okay?" They both just looked at me and I knew what was to come, they were planning to make this harder than it should like always. As always I proceeded to take off both diapers at the same time and wipe them down. The moment I grab a new diaper, they start flailing like crazy people and giggling about it. "Hold still you little monsters!" I yell trying to put the diaper on, Mendy kicks me in my hands as I try to fold the diaper to the front. May must have heard the commotion cause she came walking in with a smile on her face, "Having some trouble there?" She asked walking to the changing table. "I have this under control, you should still be resting." I replied fighting with Mendy's legs.   
"One i'm perfectly fine, staying in bed can only get you so far and two you haven't connected the diaper closed and Boreese just kicked herself off the diaper."   
"Argh.... Boreese, can you not. You two make this more trouble than what it's worth."  
"Let me try, I haven't bonded much unless it was to feed them." I didn't protest, I stepped aside and let May go and change the diapers. They didn't even fight with her, sitting there like little angels. "I don't see why you had so much trouble."   
"Why you little sneaky bastards."  
"Come on, let's all take a nap." May picked up Boreese and I picked up Mendy and we walked to our room. We laid in the bed with the babies on between us, Mendy loved getting her tummy rubbed while going to sleep and Boreese enjoyed head rubs to go to sleep. Once they were out cold, me and May crashed out as well.

(Why not, everything's a first for our favorite demon)


End file.
